Legacy
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: "You shall carry my Legacy." Kira is a half human half demon girl who was born by the most powerful demoness known to demonkind. Experiencing both happiness and tragedy, Kira knows that life is fleeting. So three years after losing her beloved half brother she returns England to move past her loss. But fate has another plan for her, and her past isn's so willing to let go...
1. Reunite

So for those of you who have been faithfully reading and following my UndertakerxOC story Freedom, there is a character that I'm sure confused a couple of you at first. This character is Kira. This is the story that I've been hitting writers block on but I'm finally finished the first chapter!

This will be a SebastianxOC story, not my top fav character in black butler (hello Undertaker) but one of the top three so I'm looking forward to writing this.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Black Butler or any of it's characters.

And now...on with the story!

* * *

 **Reunite**

* * *

Kira stood in front of her mother quietly. A girl of three years of age with deep blue hair and eyes only a shade lighter. She looked up quietly at her mother with no expression on her delicate face.

"Darling, you have a great destiny in place. You are destined to one day stand at the side of one of the most powerful demons known to our kind as his mate. You shall also help shape the first human turned demon in our history. Your destiny is a powerful one, more powerful than any of my full blooded demon children. You, my dear half human child shall be the most powerful demoness I have borne."

Kira's face darkened. "I do not care what my destiny is. I shall choose my own. What my future holds shall be decided by me and me alone."

Her mother laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Perhaps. But no matter the path you take you carry a strong spirit like mine. You shall carry on my legacy perfectly."

* * *

Sebastian was strolling through the massive grounds that belonged to Ciel when he noticed a carriage pulling up at the front gates. Sebastian furrowed his brows, as far as he knew they weren't expecting guests.

The door opened and young woman of at least nineteen stepped out of the carriage. She was dressed in a simple black dress with matching gloves. By the sadness on her face she appeared to be mourning. But if she was mourning, what was she doing here?

He moved closer to hear what she said.

"What is this?"

"What do you mean my lady? It's a mansion."

"But this mansion burned down three years ago! How..." The woman trailed off and sighed.

"Auntie must have had this mansion built to preserve their memory." She said quietly.

"Perhaps your aunt lives here now?" The man who he assumed was her butler asked.

"Perhaps..."

Sebastian could tell that this woman was deeply hurting as she looked up at the giant mansion behind him. He surmised that this girl must have been close to the Phantomhive family before the parents passed.

"Jonathan, I have changed my mind. I believe that I will pay a visit to my aunt today after all. Let's go up to the main house and see who lives here." The woman declared before turning and approaching her carriage.

"Excuse me, young lady." Sebastian called, hurrying over to the gate.

The woman turned sharply to face him with a surprised air.

"Ah, are you the butler of this place?"

"I am. I couldn't help but overhear you say that you wish to meet the current resident of this place. Would you like me to open the gate? My master was...closely connected to the late Phantomhives and I'm sure would be glad to take a break to meet someone who also was close to them." Sebastian offered smoothly.

"Thank you. I will take you up on your kind offer."

Sebastian smiled and opened the gate, watching as she dipped her head politely before climbing back into her carriage and allowing her driver to start the horses up the long driveway.

* * *

Kira watched as the carriage door opened and her beloved butler Jonathan helped her out of the carriage. The butler had opened the gate for them and was going to be introducing her to the current owner of this place.

The butler stood waiting and bowed before opening the door and gesturing to her to enter. Jonathan stood by the carriage waiting for her orders.

"Stay here for now. Should I have need for you I will call." She told him before following the tall black haired butler into the mansion.

She crossed the threshold into the main foyer and froze, grabbing the wall to steady herself. It looked exactly like the old mansion. The butler turned and look d back at her inquisitively but she simply smiled and forced herself to follow.

"Excuse me, but what are you called?" She asked.

"I am called Sebastian my lady." He informed her.

Kira's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. They used to have a dog named Sebastian, how amusing. He stopped in front the door that led to the study, or at least did in the old mansion. He rapped on the door and a soft male voice answered him.

"What is it?"

Sebastian opened the door but Kira couldn't see inside from her angle.

"When I was outside I came across a young woman who knew your predecessors. She came in mourning clothes and seemed quite taken aback to see the mansion in one piece."

"Is that so? Bring her in." The voice ordered.

Sebastian stood aside and opened the door fully to reveal...the back of a chair. Kira raised one eyebrow before smoothly gliding across the floor and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Why are you here?" The voice, which was starting to sound like a young teenagers voice, demanded.

"I don't make it a habit of speaking to the backs of chairs." Kira said smoothly in leu of a answer.

The chair didn't move. "I have no interest in speaking to you face to face. Why are you in my home."

"May I at least know who I am speaking to?"

"I am Earl Phantomhive."

Kira froze at the name, before cold fury filled her face.

"You are aware that all three of the living Phantomhives died in a fire three years ago."

"Not all three." The voice dismissed.

"I was there on the day the house was burned down. I barely escaped with my own life. I know that there were no survivors, which would make your claim to the Phantomhive title false." Kira declared before rising to her feet.

Whoever was sitting in the chair stood abruptly at her statement.

"No one made it out of the fire alive! How dare you try to come and lie to me like that!" The figure snarled without turning to face her.

"Me? Lie?! You idiot! Do you not know who I am?" She growled.

Prey tell, who are you that you dare call my claim to the title false?"

"I am the daughter of the late Earl Vincent Phantomhive, Kira Phantomhive!"

* * *

The chair was shoved to the side as the person stumbled out of the shadows into the desk, grabbing the ledge to hold him up as teal eyes met her own persian blue ones.

"Ciel?" Kira choked out, staring in shock at the young teen staring back at her.

It was her little half brother. He was taller, older, more mature looking, and his childish innocence was long gone, but it was without a doubt Ciel.

He straightened and moved around the desk, slowly approaching her. Kira closed her eyes and reached out a tendril of her energy to touch him and one touch to his aura washed away the last bit of doubt.

She let out a half sob half laugh and crossed the space between them in a few steps before dropping down to her knees and wrapping her arms around the young teen in front of her.

Arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly as Ciel buried his face into her shoulder. She felt her dress becoming damp from tears. She wrapped one arm around his waist and gripped his shoulder and back with the other as she tried to keep her tears from falling. Ciel was shaking and she caught him as his knees gave out from under him.

Kira lowered herself to sit on the ground and pulled the boy who was sobbing into her shoulder into her lap and rocked him back and forth as she ran her fingers through his hair. She had lost her own battle with the tears and was crying silently into his hair.

He was alive. She was home.

* * *

Sebastian had seen a lot of times when his master acted and looked weak. But he had never seen Ciel cry like he was now.

The thirteen year old was literally sobbing so hard he was shaking. The girl who was called Kira on the other hand was breathing evenly and if it wasn't for the tears streaming down from her open eyes as she stared blankly at the side of the desk in front of her he would never had guessed she was crying.

From what he had gathered from their little conversation, these two were sibilings. She must have been the daughter borne to Vincent Phantomhive before his marriage to Ciel's mother. Very little was known about the girl other than her mother had drugged Vincent in order to get him into bed with her. He was surprised by how close the two appeared to be.

He watched with a detached curiosity as Kira rocked his master back and forth in her lap, running her fingers soothingly through Ciel's hair as he buried his face in Kira's shoulder.

After a time Ciel pulled back from his position pressed into the older girls shoulder to look her in the face.

"I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not." Was her simple answer.

"How?"

The girl sighed and ran her gloved hand through her hair. "It's a bit of a long story. Before I tell it I need to bring my butler up so that he's not sitting down there worried."

"Of course. I shall send for tea." He said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Little brother, seeing as I wish to hear your story I need to go get my butler which is a little difficult at this moment." Kira prompted.

"Huh?"

"Your sitting on my lap. I need you to get off so that I can stand." She said with a hint of a smirk.

Ciel flushed slightly and stood up so fast he almost fell. Sebastian hid a smirk at his masters reaction and watched as Kira smiled and stood, ruffling his hair with a sidelong smile as she breezed past Sebastian, intent on retrieving her butler.

* * *

Kira sat across from Ciel at his desk with Jonathan standing behind her.

"So what happened to you Kira?"

"When the fire started we were in our game of hide and seek. I had fallen asleep in a cupboard closet. I woke up to smoke filling the air and screams everywhere. I got out of my little hiding hole and screamed for mom dad and you. I eventually came across mom and dad's...bodies. I went into a panic screaming for you and searching everywhere but soon the fire was overwhelming and I knew that I had to get out of I would die. At first I didn't care, as a kid the only thought that was running through my head is I needed to find you but eventually I found Tanaka and I knew..."

Kira swallowed and closed her eyes to compose herself. Jonathan, her butler placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but Kira shook it off roughly with a cold look. Jonathan sighed and released her shoulder.

"I knew that I couldn't search for you any longer. There was a very high chance that you were dead and I knew that it would be wrong of me to let Tanaka die to continue searching. So with the last bit of energy I had I dragged Tanaka out of the mansion and across the grass to a bunch of waiting people who were trying to figure out how to get in. I was loopy with pain and smoke inhalation and was determined to go back in and find you.

Ciel's eyes widened slightly. "But you could have died!"

Kira shook her head. "I didn't care."

"If I may interrupt, what happened next?" Sebastian said, steering the conversation back to her story.

"I got halfway across the grass when the mansion exploded and sent me flying into the foliage. I must have passed out because the next thing I remember was looking up into the face of my mother who was desperately looking for me. I don't know how she found me when she did because I was a good ways off from the mansion buried under rubble. It was a miracle I survived. She brought me to her home a ways out of London to her home to recover. I've lived with her up until now but she's never been my mother in my eyes, your mother was. So now that I'm nineteen I decided that I would rather come back home and restart my life in the city I had grown up in. I was also planning on having a tombstone built for you since there was none, I was finally ready to accept that you were dead."

She let out a choked laugh. "But then I came here and now I don't have to let you go. At least not yet."

Ciel nodded quietly.

"At least not yet, what do you mean by that remark? Since you are several years older than him isn't it common sense that you will die first? Not to be callous." Ciel's butler Sebastian pitched in.

"Not if you complete your Faustus contract first and devour his soul first, demon."

* * *

The reaction was instant. Ciel stood and Sebastian attacked. However what he wasn't anticipating is for her own demon butler to intercept the attack, eyes glowing red and a snarl revealing his fangs.

Silence reigned.

"Ciel, call off your puppy. As you can see I'm not judging you, I have a demon butler if my own serving me. If you call him off we can discuss this like normal people." Kira said quietly.

Sebastian slowly released Jonathan and moved to stand at Ciel's side. Ciel was staring at Kira with a mixture of shock and anger in his gaze as he slowly sat down again.

"You never told me that you had contracted a demon."

"That's because I didn't. My mother has him under contract and their deal is that he has to stay by my side for as long as I want him to to act as my older brother and protecter. He's been by my side since I was found again by my mother." Kira told him with a slight sigh.

Jonathan gently touched her shoulder with his hand and this time she allowed the comforting contact.

"Now I want to here your story. What happened to you, how did you survive?"

Ciel went pale and clenched his fists. Kira looked at him and watched as he looked down, his hair obscuring his face from view.

"Ciel?" She whispered.

Ciel flinched and Sebastian leaned down to whisper in his ear. He received a nod and stood.

"I will share with you the story. Before the fire, during your hide and seek game, Ciel came across the bodies of your parents and dog. Tanaka urged him to flee but was knocked over the head. Ciel was kidnapped by a perverse demon cult who used him as a sacrifice to summon a demon. They failed but in Ciel's terror he managed to do what they failed to, he summoned me. We made a contract and I saved him. I brought him here and rebuilt the mansion. The rest in history."

* * *

Ciel finally looked up at Kira to see her reaction to the news. She had mirrored his previous pose, head bowed and hair covering her face.

"Kira." He called roughly, knowing that she would look up in pity and he would be coddled and pitied by yet another person.

However when she looked up her face wasn't filled with pity, but fury. Her eyes glittered with a dark hate and every muscle in her face was clenched. Ciel shifted back into his chair, slightly unnerved by the complete hate in her face.

"I assume they all were killed by Sebastian."

"Yes." He said, unsure of where they were going with this.

"Sebastian, did you make them suffer?" She said, addressing the black clad butler at his side.

"Yes I did. I particularly enjoyed ripping their limbs from them and taking out their innards while they were still alive. Then I set the place on fire and burned them alive. Was their suffering satisfactory enough?" Sebastian asked with a twisted smile.

Kira smirked. "I guess that will have to do since their dead now."

Ciel simply blinked. There were several reactions he was prepared to see. The one she gave however was not the one he expected.

* * *

Kira smirked at her half brothers butler before looking over at Ciel. He was sitting there staring at her in shock.

"Hey, I think we broke Ciel." She observed.

Sebastian snorted at her words and Kira stood, winking at him and leaning over the desk. She reached a single finger out and poked Ciel in the cheek causing him to jerk back into awareness.

"Ok. Do you have a place to stay?" Ciel asked quietly.

"No. I was planning on living in a townhouse and having a replica of the old mansion built where the burnt down one was but it appears that you've beat me to that plan. So I will probably just live in a nice townhouse since it's just me and my butler."

"Then you have to live here."

"Here? Ciel, is it really that good of idea to bring me into your home when people might try to claim me as the rightful heir to the company? My presence in your home could cause you potential problems." Kira warned.

"I don't care. Your my sister and I refuse to allow you to live in some townhouse. I won't let you leave again." Ciel said firmly.

Kira exhaled a soft laugh. "I see. Well then for now I shall comply to your wishes. But if problems arise because of my decision then I will have no choice but to move out in my own and just visit." She warned.

"...fine. Sebastian bring her things to the bedroom next to mine with the blue wallpaper. That was her old room."

Sebastian bowed and in a matter of seconds her things were in her room. Ciel escorted her to the room and she stepped inside. The familiar room brought back so many memories.

She turned to face her half brother with a misty smile and gave him a quick but tight hug. She released him after a moment and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Uh Kira, are you ok?"

"Yeah Ciel, just glad to be home."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	2. Welcome Home

And after a really long wait I finally have chapter two here for all you lovely readers! I sincerely apologize for the wait and hopefully this chapter is enjoyable enough that you can forgive me. (or at least try to:p)

This chapter is going to move a little slow since I don't think that Kira and Ciel would jump right into their old relationship since Ciel as gone through some pretty life changing experiences and so has Kira. I'm going to explain who Jonathan is really to her since Kira's demon mother can't exactly hold a Faustas contract.

There will probably be two or three chapters before we move onto the Black Butler storyline so that I can get a relationship established with characters such as Madam Red, Elizabeth and her parents, Sebastian and the servants and Ciel.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Black Butler.

* * *

 **Welcome Home**

* * *

The next morning Kira woke up early and with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders she sat down on the window seat, looking out over the grounds.

It had been a shock to her system to see her human half-brother alive and holding a Faustus contract to one of the most powerful demons Kira had ever come across aside from her own mother and a few of her children.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window. Ciel had changed greatly, that much was obvious. Kira could admit to herself that she was worried about how their relationship would change.

Suddenly she heard the door open and close quietly before soft steps approached.

"I figured you would be up... my lady."

Kira sighed and didn't bother turning to face the intruder in her peace.

"Enough with the charade Jonathan. We're alone and treating you like my butler is creepy." Kira said, finally turning to face the brown haired male.

A soft snicker could be heard and his eerily luminescent green eyes glowed before becoming a dark red. He smirked and fangs peeked out from his lips as he dropped down onto her bed causally.

"So sorry little sis, I would hate to upset you. Mother would have my hide."

Kira rolled her eyes.

"She really needs to stop being so protective of me. You shouldn't have to follow me around like this."

Her demon half brother shrugged.

"Eh, I don't care. Hanging around in Hades with mom and some of the other siblings has gotten extremely boring. This is much more entertaining. I can't wait until that demon and your human half brother find out what you really are."

Kira glared at Jonathan and her eyes flashed as red as his for a moment.

"You do anything to reveal my true identity and I will personally see you toured by mother dearest. Got it?"

Jonathan laughed and stood before strolling over and ruffling her hair.

"Understood. Will you need help with your corset when you dress?"

Kira's face darkened at the mention of the evil human contraption.

"I don't see why humans have such a obsession with not being able to breath. Demon females look just fine without corsets."

"Actually they look better because they aren't constantly fainting from lack of air and making stupid sounding wheezy noises." Jonathan commented idly.

Kira snorted.

"True. And yes, I will need help doing it up. I'll go put it on in the bathroom before coming out and having you help me tighten it."

Jonathan nodded and she grabbed one out of her bag before retreating to her bathroom and pulling it on. She came out and stood with her back to Jonathan with a sigh as he reached out and began to tighten the back.

She hissed through her teeth as her insides shifted to accommodate the tightening corset.

"I hope that whoever came up with those got shredded by a demon." Kira muttered.

Jonathan snickered.

"Oh but you look absolutely dashing."

A thunk and Jonathan yelping echoed through the room as Kira grabbed a blue dress out of her bag and stepped into it before turning her back to her half brother again.

"Do it up will you?"

Nimble fingers did her buttons up in a matter of moments and Kira slipped her feet into flats before approaching the door.

"Go ahead and do whatever. You can stay if you want but if you need to feed you are free to do so."

Jonathan grinned at her before opening her bedroom window and hopping lithely out.

"Well then I'll see you later...my lady."

Kira spun to snarl at her demon half brother but he had already vanished.

"Tch, idiot."

* * *

It was still early enough in the morning that breakfast would still have yet to be served so instead of going down to the dining hall she made her way through the empty halls to the massive double doors that should open into the library.

She hesitantly pushed them open and smiled. Yep, that was still the library. Closing the doors behind her silently she walked down the isle between shelves smiling at the thousands upon thousands of books that filled the shelves.

Sebastian must have summoned the ashes of the library back together to restore all these books to Ceil. That would have tired out even a powerful demon like Sebastian when in human form.

Kira made her way over to the centre of the room where no shelves sat. Instead there was a large circular area on the carpet where several plush chairs and a couch had set up with tables beside all of them.

Kira walked past those as well, weaving through the shelves in instinct until reaching a corner filled with books she could recite backwards and in her sleep after all the times she read them to and with Ceil when they were children.

A soft smile on her face Kira reached out and brushed featherlight fingers across the bindings that were somehow even worn from the constant use they had received all those years ago.

Suddenly she heard soft steps that sounded like what she remembered her brothers as come up behind her and stop a few feet away.

"Still enjoy coming and relaxing in the library before breakfast I see. There are still things that haven't changed about you Ceil."

There was no response and Kira sighed softly.

"I can't help but wonder how our relationship will have changed after all these years. I mean, I just found out you weren't dead yesterday which gives us both three years to have greatly changed."

There was a slight shuff sound of cloth being moved and Kira moved to turn.

"I suppose-"

"Who are you?"

Kira spun abruptly with her one hand already flying to her hair that where she had two needle like daggers disguised as chopsticks in her bun but stopped halfway when she realized that it was simply a maid.

"Oh hello. My apologies for startling, I thought you were Ciel."

The maid's stiff expression did not change and she took another step closer.

"Who are you?"

Kira smiled and gave a quick curtsy.

"My name is Kira and I'm a close childhood friend of Ciels. I was just sitting in here to pass the time until breakfast."

Kira glanced around the grand library with a sad smile.

"If you stop and just look around the library you could almost imagine that the fire never happened."

The servant cocked a head before smiling slightly.

"You must have been close to the Phantomhive family."

"I was."

The servant studied Kira for a moment before realizing that the clothes Kira wore were of the highest quality and gasping before bowing frantically.

"Oh I'm so sorry I am! I didn't mean to be rude it's just that you look so much like the young master that it caught me off guard it did!" The servant suddenly said.

Kira smiled warmly and walked past her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not bothered. I should head down to breakfast though so I will wish you goodbye for now."

The servant gasped and hurried to catch up.

"But you don't know the way!"

"I do. This is a carbon copy of the original mansion that stood here. So don't worry, I can go without help."

The maid nodded and bowed again.

"Of course. I'll let you go alone then." The maid said in a flustered tone.

Kira smiled again before walking out of the library and directly into Jonathan.

"Oh, your back." She said offhandedly as she took a step back and walked around him.

He fell into step beside her and stretched his hands.

"Decided that I wanted to see the servants reaction when you were introduced. Thought it would be entertaining to watch. Also, I want to be introduced as your cousin on your mothers side. I don't want to be treated like a servant seeing as I am far from."

Kira nodded.

"Of course."

Kira walked into the dining hall with Jonathan at her side dressed in high end brown clothes that made him appear to be part of high class human society.

Jonathan opened the doors for her and gave a shallow bow with a mocking smile flickering across his lips as she entered in front of her.

Ciel was already seated at the head of the table and Kira took a seat at his right, a seat that was reserved for the female with the highest authority in the house which at that moment was her.

Jonathan took a seat next to her and Ciel raised a eyebrow.

"Good morning little brother. As you can see my cousin Jonathan decided to join us this morning." Kira said calmly.

Ciel gave a barely noticeable sigh before giving a curt nod to her demon half brother. Kira restrained a snicker and instead pretended to be fascinated by the table cloth.

"Good morning Kira. You slept well I hope."

Kira looked over at Ciel.

"Quite, thanks."

He nodded and fell silent as the door opened and Sebastian came in pushing a cart of food. He recited what he had prepared and served everyone, glancing curiously at Jonathan.

Kira smiled at Sebastian and gave the cousin introduction.

"My cousin Jonathan came down to have breakfast with us this morning."

Sebastian nodded and continued placing plates around the table.

Breakfast was utterly devoid of conversation, idle chatter or otherwise. It was quite strange for Kira and Jonathan who were used to the jam packed tables in their home in Hades where it was never silent. However it was worse for Kira who remembered lively conversations around a exact replica of this table before the fire claimed the lives of her mom and dad.

"I have finished Sebastian. I will be in my office. Kira, please to accompany me so that we can speak about your coming to live here."

Kira nodded and wiped her mouth with the napkin before placing it down and gracefully standing. She turned to face Jonathan and gave him a dark look.

"Cause trouble and I will make you regret it. Understand?"

Jonathan laughed at her and ruffled her hair.

"Of course."

"Báichī xiōngdì." She muttered under her breath in Japanese so that the others wouldn't understand just in case they overheard.

He snickered and she ignored him as she followed Ciel out of the dining hall and to his office.

* * *

Once they had reached the office and taken a seat Ciel leaned back in his chair and stared at her for a long silent moment. He was clearly used to the silence giving him the upper hand which amused Kira to no end.

She loved her brother but she was not willing to submit to him as her superior so instead of playing to his game the way she mig have a few years ago she chose to instead lean back in her chair and look out the window, watching the birds and occasional dragonfly that would fly by.

"Kira." He finally said.

Kira's lips twitched and she turned back to face Ciel.

"Yes little brother?" She asked, the picture of innocence.

His eyes widened as something dawned on him.

"You did that on purpose!"

Kira grinned.

"You are not the only one in the family that watched dad at work Ciel. I knew what you were doing."

He sighed.

"Of course you did. I would assume that you haven't changed in that you hate pointless formalities?"

"You are correct in that assumption."

"Good. Then I will cut to the chase. You are free to live here as long as you wish and can alter your room however you want to suit your current tastes. I know that my room has changed drastically since I came back and it was rebuilt."

Kira smiled at that. She was looking forward to changing the room to her current tastes. Goodbye pale powderpuff blue!

"You will have the authority of the lady of the house which means your say is final unless I supersede it. You have free reign over the entire house, no area is off limits except for my office which you may not come in unless I am in here."

Kira gave a nod to show she understood.

"I don't usually come down for breakfast so you can choose whether you wish to eat alone in the dining hall or eat in your own bedroom in the mornings. Lunch and dinner I do however have in the dining hall and I would appreciate you joining me." His face was stern but his tone was hopeful.

"I would love to join you for meals."

As he moved onto his next point a slight smirk flickered across his lips.

"I know that you hate corsets and that after many, many fights with mom and dad you managed to become free of them by finding clothing alternatives that gave the allusion of the hourglass without it. You may wear what you like and act how you wish as long as it does not bring shame to the Phantomhive name. Just be yourself."

Kira let out a relieved sigh.

"No corsets? Thank you Ciel!"

His lips twitched again.

"If we are forced to attend a ball or other social activity then you will have to wear a corset." He added.

Kira sighed but nodded.

"I can't think of anything else to add at this time being, if I think of anything else I'll add it."

Kira nodded and rose to her feet as she turned to leave.

"Oh and Kira?"

She stopped in the doorway and turned to look over her shoulder.

"Yes Ciel?"

"Welcome home."

* * *

And now the translation for Báichī xiōngdì! Báichī is idiot, and xiōngdì is brother. I translated this using google translate for Chinese Simplified so if this isn't entirely accurate then blame google translate, not meXD

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	3. Meeting Chaos

Hello wonderful readers! I would now like to present to you all chapter three:)

In this chapter Kira gets to meet everyone's favourite servants which will be most interesting;p Hopefully you all enjoy this humorous chapter.

I would like to let everyone know that a fanfic I have written that is parallel to this one has officially been published. It's a Undertaker/OC story and throughout Legacy my OC Violet will be making a apprearance. This story is called Chains of Fear and I would love for you lovely readers to join me in that story as well:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

 **Meeting Chaos**

* * *

Kira headed back downstairs in search of Sebastian as soon as she left her brothers office. She wanted to meet the servants.

"Are you looking for something Lady Kira?"

Kira turned to see Sebastian standing at the entrance to the dining room with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Please don't call me Lady Kira. I prefer to be just called Kira."

"That is impolite of someone of my station."

Kira shrugged.

"I never allow the servants in my home to call me Kira. And since Ciel has told me that I am now the lady of the house I am allowed to tell you to drop all formal title on my name unless we're in public or around my aunt Francis."

Sebastian seemed amused by her statement.

"Very well then...Kira. Do you need my assistance in finding something?"

"I was hoping to meet the servants on the house. I haven't seen any except for a maid so I assume the staff is small?"

"Three not including myself and Tanaka." Sebastian told her.

"Tanaka is working here?!"

Sebastian beckoned for her to follow him.

"Not exactly. The fire permanently changed him and so it's very rare that he is in a place that he can...act as normal. That is why he's more of a honorary staff member. Ciel keeps him here more out of love for the elderly man then anything."

Kira nodded and walked beside Sebastian as he led her to the kitchen. Suddenly she heard a clicking noise and a maniacal laugh.

"What..?" Kira started to ask.

"Get down!" Sebastian shouted, shoving her away from the door and tackling her to the ground before shielding her with his body.

Seconds later the kitchen exploded with a thunderous boom as the door was blasted to smithereens and debris rained over Sebastian's back. Kira closed her eyes to prevent things from getting in them and waited for several moments until the tremors stopped.

Finally Sebastian stood and leaned down to help Kira to her feet.

"Are you alright milady?"

"I'm fine but I don't think the kitchen is. What happened?!" Kira gaped, to startled by the explosion to say something to him about calling her 'my lady'.

Sebastian glared into the kitchen and moments later a tall figure covered in ash and sporting a massive Afro stumbled into the doorframe.

"That was a epic explosion!" He cheered before freezing at the sight of Sebatian.

"Oh..." Afro muttered as he slowly backed away.

Kira watched with a sense of shock and awe as Sebastian's face transformed into a expression that was fully polite and at the same time filled with promise of death.

"Bard!" The voice of the maid Kira had med earlier filled the kitchen.

"You blew up the kitchen again!" A softer male voice cried in exasperation.

"Yes he did. And when we have a very important person that I have brought for all you to meet as well."

Afro guy who she assumed was Bard looked over at her where she stood with her arms crossed as she walked towards and then passed him so that she could look inside the kitchen.

"I don't think I have words to describe this. I'm honestly impressed right now. This is rather a impressive amount of distraction. Good job." Kira said as she scanned the blackened kitchen.

"Lady Kira?" The maid said in surprise.

Kira turned to face the maid and a teen boy who looked to be about sixteen if you ignored the excessively cute looks waved shyly.

Sebastian picked his way over to Kira until he was sounding next to her.

"Mey-Rin, you know Lady Kira?"

The maid Mey-Rin smiled brightly.

"I met her in the library this morning I did! At first when I heard movement I thought she was a intruder but when I snuck over she was looking at books and started talking to me about before the fire because she thought I was the young master."

Kira smiled at the maid that beamed back.

"I see. Anyway, as I was saying I would like to introduce you all to a new member of the household. May I present to all of you Lady Kira Phantomhive."

Jaws dropped and Kira sighed with a dark look at Sebastian. He knew exactly what type three servants would assume with such a introduction. She was going to make him pay if they reacted the way she thought.

"YOUR MARRIED TO MASTER CIEL?!"

Kira put on her most hairbrained smile and suddenly latched onto Sebastian's arm.

"Well I am, but it's a purely political relationship. In all truth Sebastian and I are secretly in love so we want you to keep that under wraps."

Three sets of eyes tripled in size as they stared at the entwined arms before one excessive nosebleed started and two voices started shrieking.

Sebastian turned his head to stare at her, clearly startled by her words. Kira smirked.

"Serves you right for throwing me to the wolves like that. You knew how they would react." She whispered.

With those words Kira released the demon's arm and stepped back, crossing her arms and watching as he tried to regain order. He called for their attention however all three servants were far to busy freaking out.

So Kira solved the problem herself.

"SILENCE!" She shouted.

Instantly all noise ceased and four heads turned to stare at Kira who was standing with her feet planted and her arms firmly crossed as she stared at everyone with narrowed eyes.

The moment she knew she had everyone's attention Kira relaxed.

"Thank you. Now, before you can go back to running around like chickens with their heads cut off let me clear something up. I am not secretly in love with Sebastian anymore then he is with me. He only met me yesterday."

Everyone relaxed and made a line in front of her while Sebastian returned to where he had been standing next to her.

"Secondly, I am not married to Ciel." Kira stated.

Confusion filled everyone's face.

"But he called you Lady Phantomhive!" The younger teen boy said in confusion.

"That's because I am, but not through marriage. I am Lady Kira Phantomhive, the only daughter and the firstborn child of the late Earl Vincent Phantomhive."

* * *

"What?!"

Kira sighed heavily. How on earth was this mansion still standing with these three being the only actual servants here?

"I was born before my father and Ciel's mother got married which is why no one ever talked about me, I'm technically illegitimate."

The three servants all stared at her wide eyed.

"How come you waited so long to visit?" The one called Bard asked.

Sebastian cleared her throat as if to step in but Kira shook her head.

"No. Now that I'm back the rumour mills will start up again and I'd rather they base their opinion off the true story." Kira said calmly.

Sebastian nodded and stepped back. Kira smiled and dipped her head to him before facing the staff.

"I was believed dead in the fire when in truth I escaped. Because I thought everyone was dead and so left to live out of country with my mother because I believed that I had nothing left to keep me here. That's why I found out that my half brother Ciel is in fact alive because I came here yesterday expecting to find the ruins of our family home and when I found the mansion Sebastian allowed me to come in a and meet the head of the house."

The servants we're all staring at her with fixed gazes.

"I of course found out who the head of this house was and after a teary reunion Ciel has said that I could live here. That would be the end of my little story. Any questions?"

My-Rin, blonde boy and Bard all looked at each other.

"Um, does that mean that you'll be living here for good?" The blonde boy asked innocently.

"Yes I will. And before anyone says anything I ask you all to call me Kira, not lady Kira or my lady or any other formal name. I'm not the type of noble who likes being treated formal. My brother and I are different in that aspect." Kira said.

The servants looked slightly nervous at her statement but she smiled at them warmly.

"Now, I know the maid Mey-Rin, I know the Afro man Bard and I know my brothers puppy is Sebastian..."

The servants snickered at that and she saw Sebastian give her a look out of the corner of her eye. Her lips twitched and she continued on.

"However I don't know what your name is." Kira finished, looking at the boy who appeared to be a gardener.

"I'm Finny!"

Kira couldn't help but grin at the boy who made her think of Ciel when he was ten.

"Well hello Finny. You are a gardener I assume?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Thought so. It's very nice to meet you all. However I need to return to my room and unpack so I will take my leave now."

Kira nodded to everyone and turned to head up to her room to unpack her bags that Jonathan had brought up from the carriage. She wanted to get her clothes into the wardrobe and the bags stored away.

It was time to settle into her new home.

* * *

Sebastian walked with her towards the stairs and just as Kira was about to mount them cleared his throat.

"Lady Kira."

"Don't call me that." Kira said irritably.

"..."

Kira sighed.

"Fine, what?"

"Do you wish to see Tanaka?"

Kira stopped before turning back to Sebastian.

"I would love to!"

Sebastian smiled.

"Then please follow me."

Kira followed Sebastian down a hallway and out the back door to a small bench that had been set up near some flowers. There sat Tanaka who was holding a tea cup and looking cheerful.

"Tanaka?" Kira called softly as she approached.

The old butler turned to face her and his eyes widened.

"Kira?"

"Tanaka, you survived!" Kira exclaimed, rushing over to where the grandfatherly man stood with his arms open.

She hugged him tightly, inhaling the scent of green tea that she remembered so well. His arms were wrapped tightly around her in return.

When she finally pulled back Tanaka was beaming.

"You look so mature now. Your hair up in a fancy bun and such fine clothes. We thought you had died in the fire!"

Kira shook her head.

"I was knocked out by the explosion. My mother was coming to visit me when the fire happened and she found me in the rubble. I thought everyone was dead and so left to return to my mothers home overseas. Yesterday was my first day back here at the mansion."

Tanaka nodded.

"I'm so glad your home. Will you be staying long?"

Kira grinned.

"For as long as Ciel will have me. Now that I have him back I don't plan to leave any time soon."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	4. Nerves

Hello wonderful readers!

I would now like to present to you chapter four! Since starting this I've been finding Kira one of my favourite characters to write personality wise. I've got some fun little twists coming in the future and I'm excited for you all to see them:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

 **Nerves**

* * *

Kira had been given several weeks to settle into her new home life. Kira found herself spending meals and evenings with her younger brother beginning to reconnect and rekindle their old easy sibling relationship.

During the mornings she ate breakfast in her room with Jonathan and once Sebastian was gone she and Jonathan would talk about news from her mothers home.

Between meals in the late morning and early afternoon while Ciel was working in his office Kira would explore the house and the grounds outside and her favourite past time was bugging Sebastian. She got great glee out of poking at the demon.

Late afternoon would be spent trying to teach her stubborn little brother. Kira was quite learned and so was able to be a tutor any student in Latin, History and English. Upon hearing that Sebastian had officially had her put in place as the Latin and the History tutor since Ciel's old tutor quit unexpectedly after a lesson.

It was a difficult and trying task and he did everything possible to get out of lessons. Kira never had the best patience but managed to keep her temper under control until one day...

* * *

Kira was standing and writing verbs on the black board while Sebastian served Ciel tea when he muttered something about hating Latin under his breath. Kira gave a long suffering sigh and turned back to face her little brother.

"Ciel, Latin is a language that influences almost every other language in the world in some way or another. It is a necessity for someone of your status to learn whether you like it or not. Now please tell me what-"

"Ego non opus tua stultus Latinae lectio vos veteris puella!" _(I don't need your stupid Latin lessons you old maid)_ Ciel sneered, cutting her off mid word with his Latin insult.

Kira who had already been nearing the end of her patience two hours ago finally snapped. She whirled from the black board and slammed her hands down on the wooden surface of Ciel's desk, startling him and causing his whole desk to bounce ever so slightly place.

"W-"

"You are being a colossal brat right now and if you don't knock it off I am going to pull a page out of moms old handbook when we were kids and you were acting like a nightmare to your tutors and I am going to give you a paddling!"

Ciel's jaw dropped as he looked into her furious gaze.

"You don't have the right. I am the Earl-"

"And I am the earls sister. I don't care about status anymore that Sebastian does. What I do care about however is that attitude. You may be thirteen but if you continue to act like a child I am going to treat you like one." Kira snapped.

He glared and she leaned further into his space causing him to lean back instinctively.

"Fine. I'll stop. But only because I feel like it."

Kira straightened and picked up the pointer stick off the table next to her desk, hitting it again her palm lightly and causing Ciel to give a audible gulp.

"For that little attitude problem you will write one paragraph in Latin and in your best cursive apologizing for your behaviour. Now."

Kira then turned away to face the board and as she finished writing the list of verbs they would go over before the lesson ended she caught sight of Ciel making a obscene face at her through a window reflection.

"And for that display of childishness, Earl Phantomhive, you may add another paragraph on respecting your elders."

Ciel gaped at her and Kira saw Sebastian hide a smirk.

"And Ciel? Next time you want to make faces behind someone's back, make sure there aren't any reflective windows that will make the whole effort of doing it behind their back pointless."

* * *

After that lesson Ciel stopped giving her such a hard time during lessons. But for Kira teaching her little brother was easy compared to the moment Ciel called her into the office to inform her that it was time to inform their other family of her presence in the Phantomhive manor.

Ciel had decided that they would gather her aunt Francis along with her husband and two children together at the same time as her aunt Angelina to inform them of Kira. They would meet at their aunt Frances's place.

The morning that they were all going to meet Kira wasn't able to eat. Instead she woke up a hour early and stared blankly at her closet as she tried to figure out what to wear.

"Good mo-Kira? What are you doing up so early?"

Kira turned to see Sebastian standing in the doorway with the cart.

"Good morning Sebastian. I was just thinking."

Sebastian raised a eyebrow at her but didn't comment as he pushed the cart in.

"Before you list off the door offered all I want is the cinnamon from that top plate and a cup of tea. I'm not very hungry."

Sebastian blinked before something seemed to click. She sat on the edge of the table and accepted the cup and saucer offered to her.

"Nervous about today?"

"Just wait until Aunt Francis sees me. Then you'll understand." Kira said darkly.

She only took a couple of sips of her tea and ate the bun before accepting the napkin and rising to her feet.

"I should change. Thank you for breakfast Sebastian."

He smiled and bowed before leaving her room. Once the door closed Kira walked over to her closet and withdrew a formal sapphire blue kimono with silver butterfly's.

She dressed and everything but the obi was perfectly done. She was just about to call for Jonathan when there was a knock on the door.

"Kira, I left the napkin in your room accidentally. Are you decent so that I may come in and grab it?" Sebastian asked.

Kira called for him to come in and before as he enters Kira smiled at him.

"Perfect timing. I need you to tie the obi for me. Usually I would be fine on my own but it needs to look perfect."

Sebastian nodded and came over to tie it for her before walking out. Kira slipped her feet into slippers and double checked that her bun was perfectly in place with the chopsticks.

Pulling a large locked case out of her wardrobe she unlocked it and pulled out one of the brightly coloured fans before locking it again and putting the case away while sliding the blue fan she had pulled out into her obi.

Then Kira headed downstairs to join her brother and Sebastian.

"Your going to wear that around aunt Francis?!" Ciel gaped at her clothes which were far from traditional wear for a English noble.

"Yes. It is important to show that I have not changed and that I never will." Kira stated as she followed her brother out to the carriage and took her seat at his side.

The ride was uncomfortable and tense as both she and Ciel were nervous. This could go one of several ways when she finally saw her family again.

Once they arrived at the entrance to the Frances manor Sebastian hopped down and opened the carriage, Ciel climbing out first and then Sebastian reached in and holding out a hand to help support Kira as she stepped down.

As Kira mounted the steps to the grand door with Ciel on her left and Sebastian on her right she wondered if butterfly's were trying to breed inside.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

They entered the manor and Kira coolly scanned the entrance hall. She seemed unaffected on the outside but as they followed the butler to the sitting room where everyone was waiting Kira placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"It will be fine Kira."

"I am well aware of that little brother. I'm simply placing a shield between us just in case." Kira said smoothly.

Then the butler stopped and opened the door and five different sets of eyes settled on Ciel, Sebastian and her.

There was utter silence as everyone stared at her in absolute shock.

"K-Kira?" Elizabeth stuttered.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you all again."

There was a moment when everyone was frozen in place and then Elizabeth let out a wail.

"KIIIIIIIRRRAAAA!"

Kira was then glomped by a short blonde who could squeeze impossibly hard.

"Hey Elizabeth." Kira wheezed.

"Your alive! How are you alive?!" She sobbed.

Kira gently returned the embrace before prying her cousin off.

"That's a bit of a long story. I'll share it in a moment."

Elizabeth nodded and returned to her seat while Kira stood motionless, her eyes holding her aunts gaze.

"Kira." Her aunt greeted in a frosty tone.

"Francis." Kira returned in steely voice as she glided across the floor and gently sat down on the couch with Ciel joining her moments later.

"Niece! I can't believe that you're alive! How?" Her aunt Angelina asked in awe.

So Kira told them.

* * *

Once the story was over there was silence as everyone absorbed that knowledge.

"So you thought that I had rebuilt the mansion?"

"Yes aunt Angie. I never in a million years would have guessed that it was Ciel who had rebuilt our childhood home." Kira said with a practiced smile.

Conversation flowed and Kira withdrew from the pointless babble, only speaking when she had to answer questions or when she was obligated to ask them as a polite young woman.

"If you will excuse me, I am in need of the powder room." Kira finally said, rising with a practiced smile and making her way to the door.

"Edward, show her to the powder room." Her uncle Alex ordered with a hint of a smile and a wink.

Her cousin rose and followed her out into the main hallway.

"I'm glad that you are alive." Edward said once they were a few feet away from the sitting room door.

"Thank you."

They walked down the hall further until Edward muttered a choice word under his breath and threw his hands up into he air.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" He said in exasperation before whirling to face Kira.

"I don't care what my mom thinks about proper behaviour right now. I thought you were dead you idiot! Why didn't you come back!" He said with a hard bop on the head.

Kira ducked to avoid the blow but was grinning. This was the Edward she had been close with as a child.

"I apologize for not returning. But I didn't wake up until I was already out of England." Kira said.

He gave a huff but nodded in understanding. Kira grinned and ruffled his hair which caused him to yelp and retaliate by poking her in her ticklish spot in the ribs.

"Yipe!"

He laughed.

"Did you just say 'yipe'?!"

Kira stuck her tongue out at him and then jumped back to avoid him batting at her.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it?" Kira taunted.

He smirked.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?"

She bopped him before dancing backwards out of reach.

"Oh it's on!"

* * *

Sebastian had been standing behind his master when Ciel looked at his watch.

"That should be enough time for them to have made up and gotten right to tussling don't you agree uncle Alex?"

Sebastian looked up in surprise at Alex Midford who chuckled.

"I would assume so. Shall we go check?"

Ciel nodded. Sebastian blinked in puzzlement, did Edward and Kira not get along?

Sebastian followed behind his young master and the three Midford's as everyone headed out into the hall.

"They probably ended up in the parlour down the hall." Elizabeth said in a unusually calm voice.

Ciel sighed again and nodded, leading their little group to a open doorway that looked down a hall and led into a open room. Everyone halted and looked down the hall while staying out of sight to see Kira and Edward exchanging lazy swings as they poked fun at each other.

"Your still single? Haha poor Edward." Kira said with a snicker.

"Coming from a old maid. Aren't you ever going to settle down?" Edward shot back with a grin.

Kira twirled away and made a grand gesture.

"I have yet to meet a man who dares to handle my amazingness."

"Amazingness? More like utter chaos."

Kira stuck her tongue out at him and cuffed him before dropping back onto the couch.

"We're really getting to old for this. What would people think if they saw?" Edward said as he dropped down next to her.

Kira shrugged.

"Who cares?"

"Now that your in school have you considered attending school? Unfortunately you wouldn't be able to attend Weston since you are female but there is a sister school that is significantly smaller but teaches just as in depth called Brightly Collage."

Kira shook her head.

"I've already attended collage back home and have no interest in doing it again. I have other...interests."

Edwards face darkened.

"I know."

Kira sighed and stood gesturing for her cousin to rise with her.

"I know how you feel about my activities Edward. I'm sorry they bother you so much."

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Then stop."

"No."

The two cousins glared at each other until Kira sighed and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Whatever she said caused Edward to relax and sigh before offering his arm with a grudging smile.

Kira accepted and the two strolled down the hall towards where Sebastian was standing with everyone.

"We can assume that you two are done acting immature then?" Ciel drawled, stepping into the hall.

Kira and Edward both glanced over and nodded.

"Stop being so nosy little brother." Kira said loftily.

Sebastian smirked as he watched this. Kira was definitely going to be entertaining to have around.

* * *

Kira walked down the hall behind their family arm in arm with Edward. There had been a time when their parents had spoken with them about a engagement but both had fought violently against the idea. It would be like marrying a sibling.

They chatted some more and all had tea together before Ciel decided that she and him would return home for the evening.

The ride home was peaceful as Ciel snoozed and Kira watched out the window.

"Kira?"

Kira looked over to see that Ciel had sat up and was watching her with a unwavering gaze.

"Yes Ciel?"

"What interests do you have that Edward doesn't like?"

Kira chuckled and withdrew her fan, snapping it open with practiced ease and fanning herself.

"That will remain my secret for the time being little brother. Trust me when I say that it has nothing to do with your position at the head of the family company. You will not be effected by my hobbies."

Ciel didn't look pleased by her answer but dropped the topic.

"Your fan is very pretty. It looks like it's made from different fabric from the ones you usually see though." Ciel said after a moment.

Kira glanced down at the blue and silver fan in her hand and smirked.

"That's because there is no fancy clothing store in the world that sells fans like this."

He looked at her in confusion and she smiled as she reached up to pluck one of her hairs.

"What are you-"

Kira held up above the edge of the fan before gently dropping it on the edge. Ciel stared at the single long strand in confusion until he watched it hit the edge of the fan and then saw the fan slice the hair in two.

"How...?"

"This is called a Zhìmìng dì měilì and it means deadly beauty in Chinese. They are fans that are often used by females of noble or royal heritage and are carried in place of a weapon."

Ciel stared at her fan in awe and Kira smiled and the childlike expression on his usually stern face.

"Would you like to see it?"

He looked up at her with a hopeful expression.

"Could I?"

"Only of you don't touch the ends of it. Both the top of the actual fan piece and the pieces that hold the fan are sharpened as much as they can. A simple touch can cut your finger off entirely if you aren't careful."

He nodded and she gently placed the fan handle into his hands.

"These are amazing!"

Kira smiled.

"I'm glad you think so."

They spent the rest of the trip home talking about the fan and it's history as well as uses during current time.

It was the first conversation Ciel had fully relaxed in since her arrival.

* * *

So what did think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	5. Wild Cat

Hopefully you enjoyed the little tiny bit if fluffy bonding between Kira and Ciel in the last chapter:)

I'm quite looking forward to hearing what you all think of this chapter as it was one that I quite enjoyed writing. If I get ten or above reviews by the end of the week I'll post the next chapter early:p

Enjoy!

Discliamer:

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

 **Wild Cat**

* * *

Kira was standing in the centre of her room practicing with her Zhìmìng dì měilì when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Just me Kira. I have a letter for you that was dropped off from the queen." Jonathan said quietly.

"The Queen? Come in!"

Jonathan entered her room and closed the door behind him before walking over and placing the letter in her hands. She accepted the pristine envelope and broke the wax seal before withdrawing the letter.

Scanning the contents in mere seconds a slow smirk spread across her face.

"Took long enough for things to get interesting."

* * *

Ciel was sitting in his office going through files for work when the door opened and Sebastian entered with a letter in hand.

"My lord, a letter from the queen."

Ciel put down his work and sat up.

"Give it here."

The letter was placed in his hand and Ciel opened it, withdrawing the letter.

" _My dear boy,_

 _A case has come to my attention that distresses me. There had been a string of murders in the downtown core, all young men in their early twenties. Scotland Yard has yet to solve the case and so I would like my very own guard dog to take over._

 _This is not a case I believe you will have much trouble solving, however I still wish to send someone along on the case with you._

 _This person is another one of my underworld specialists who is actually a virtual unknown in the underworld and has been from the moment they started for me five years ago._

 _They are known as my Wild Cat as they can slip in and out of any place and situation without detection. They blend in wherever they go and get the job done._

 _I know you may be wondering what the point of a guard dog is and the answer is very simple. You are the brains that solves the cases and my beloved kitty is the one who takes care of the problem._

 _To put things in a simpler manner, Wild Cat is the royal families assassin._

 _They worked quite closely with your father when he was my guard dog which is why I wish for you to work together. My kitty will know of resources that they and your father would have accessed in the underworld that I have no knowledge of and I hope that with their information about the work of the guard dog you will become even better at your job._

 _A meeting place has already been arranged at seven this evening on Caden street near the wharf._

 _Good luck and tell my kitty hello for me when you see them._

 _Her Majesty Queen Victoria"_

Ciel read the letter with narrowed eyes before handing the letter to Sebastian to read. Once Sebastian had read it through he looked to Ciel for further instructions.

"Prepare the most plain and darkly coloured carriage we have along with the one black outfit I have."

Sebastian bowed deeply.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Ciel sat edgy in the back of the carriage as they pulled up the ally where the meeting was to take place. Once the carriage was parked in sight of the meeting place Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage and led him into the darkened ally.

They stood together in tense silence for several minutes, each movement and sound further winding up Ciel.

He pulled his hat down further to cover his face and eyes and he stood with his arms crossed and his back to the wall. As he and Sebastian stood waiting Ciel suddenly heard a whistling noise.

He looked up just in time to see a flash of silver hit the wall dead centre between Ciel and Sebastian and imbed itself in the wall.

"Wha?!"

The silver thing stopped moving and Ciel realized that the whistling thing had been a pencil thin dagger with a black wood handle.

Sebastian was instantly on guard and Ciel withdrew a gun from his coat, pointing it at the roof.

"Put the toy away guard dog. There has yet to be a person who is capable of shooting and hitting me. Even the previous guard dog with all of his skills was unable to match me. Pointing that at me is only going irritate me and I do bad things when I'm irritated."

Ciel swallowed, wetting his suddenly dry throat.

"You are the wild cat?" He asked, pitching his voice lower them usual to make sure he sounded older.

There was a chuckle and he saw a hint of shadow moving on the roof opposite them. Suddenly the fire escape made a noise as if a small animal had landed on it. That soft noise matched a shadowy form that was flipping and leaping down the levels before doing another flip from halfway up and touching down on the ground opposite them.

It was impossible to see the person clearly as they stood in the shadows and were clad in all black. The figure had spoken in a low throaty voice that was clearly pitched by the owner to both carry down to him and Sebastian and yet keep their conversation private from anyone else.

"Two people instead of one? I wanted to work with a guard dog that was at least somewhat capable, not two men who just barely capable on their own. It seems I won't get the chance to work with someone like the late Earl Phantomhive." The voice said in disgust.

Ciel bristled. How dare they say that!

He saw Sebastian glare out of their own place in the shadows across to where the wild cat was and without even looking he reached up to pluck the thin dagger from the wall between them.

He examined it for a moment before looking up and throwing it towards the wildcat with deadly intention. Ciel tensed as he waited for the dagger to either hit the intended target and wound or kill the Wild Cat depending on where Sebastian aimed or for the Wild Cat to have to dodge.

What he wasn't expecting however was a hand to come into the light, black tipped nails gleaming in the streetlight as this person plucked the dagger right out of the air with a soft chuckle.

"So you do have some uses. At least, the tall one does. But just because you can throw daggers does not mean you are capable of stepping into the place of the last guard dog."

"I assure you that I am more than capable of measuring up to my father in his work Wild Cat. I've been solving case such as robberies and kidnappings that the Scotland Yard is incapable of solving for the last year and a half." Ciel sneered.

There was a silence but somehow it sounded like a surprised silence.

"Father?" The voice that suddenly sounded quite familiar gasped in shock.

Ciel lifted his chin arrogantly

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Another silence. Then,

"Miss queenie thinks she's sooo funny doesn't she." The voice muttered, sounding quite disgruntled.

"How dare you speak that way about your queen!" Ciel snapped.

The voice sighed and then the voice did one last change to return to normal.

"Save it little brother. I'm irritated that I had to come all the way out here only to find out that my own little brother and his butler are the Queen's Guard Dog." A extremely familiar voice said with a sigh as the figure stepped into the light.

"Kira?!" Ciel gaped.

It was indeed Kira. However instead of being dressed like a lady she was wearing a skin tight black one piece outfit. It covered her arms and a piece of the fabric looped around the base of her middle finger on both hands holding the fabric tight to her hands. She was wearing black leather thigh high boots with stiletto heels that in Ciel's mind should prevent her ability to move silently but clearly didn't hinder her at all.

She had several different styles of daggers attached to her belt and her hair was done up in it's typical bun. Ciel blinked when he realized that one of her chopsticks was missing. Then he watched as she reached up and slid it into something in her hair with a click.

It took him a moment to process that the dagger had actually been one of her chopsticks in her hair.

"Sorry about that little brother. I wasn't aware that you had taken our fathers place."

Ciel didn't speak but simply stared at Kira with a gaping mouth.

Kira snickered and walked over, her heels making a no noise as she approached. With one finger she reached out and closed Ciel's mouth.

"You look stupid with your mouth hanging like that."

Ciel twitched at her words and finally absorbed what her being the Wild Cat meant.

"You mean you were a assassin for the crown when you were my age and you never told me?! Edward knew didn't he?"

Kira sighed.

"Can we go home to have this conversation? There's a lot I need to speak with you about before we deal with this case tomorrow and I'd rather not share potentially problematic information with you in the middle of a public ally."

Ciel nodded and silently allowed Sebastian to lead Kira and him back to the carriage.

* * *

Kira sat across from Ciel in the carriage with her legs crossed as she lounged against her seat. Hopefully one day pants would be considered alright for girls to wear because they were way more comfortable then dresses and skirts.

"So your a assassin?" Ciel finally asked.

"Yup. Started when I was fourteen. I worked with dad on all is cases and even took some on with no help when I was sixteen."

"Oh."

Kira laughed and reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Relax little brother. This doesn't change anything about me. I'm still your annoying older sister that teaches you Latin and torments your demon butler. I'm still me."

Ciel sighed and nodded.

They arrived at home and headed up to Ciel's office. Kira took a seat in the chair across from Ciel and stretched out her legs in front of her.

"Sebastian, sit down already. Your hovering makes me edgy." Kira said with a sigh.

Sebastian looked at Ciel who nodded to him. Once Sebastian took a seat Kira sat up straight and met her brothers eyes over the table.

"You clearly know the basics of acting as the watchdog. What I would like to know now is who your informants are. Who the Aristocrats of Evil that serve under you are."

Ciel's brows furrowed.

"Aristocrats of Evil? What's that?"

Kira stared at her brother in shock before sighing dramatically and slumping back in the chair.

"I forgot how little the queen actually knows about us. How about you just answer that first question to start with."

"Currently on my side I have Aunt Angelina, A Chinese man who is a businessman from overseas and also works for me in exchange of operating in the underworld, and Azzurro Vanel who is a member of the Italian Mafia."

Kira's brows shot up into her hairline.

"None of the original members hmm? It's a good thing I know how to find them. It will take some time but it will be worth it if we can get you a large group in the Aristocrats of Evil."

Sebastian cleared his throat causing both Phantomhives to turn to him.

"If I may ask, who are the Aristocrats of Evil?"

Kira smirked and stood, strolling over to the book case furthest from the door to the office and scanned the books until she found the one she wanted.

"Come here a moment Ciel will you?"

Ciel stood and walked over.

"What."

"Do you see this book?" Kira said, pointing to one with a scarlet red binding.

"Exhaustive guide of dog breeds that have served the royal family over the years? What about it?"

"Watch this." Kira said with a smirk as she gripped the spine of the book and pulled.

Ciel gasped as that whole shelf trembled and slid in and to the left, revealing a cubby with several large books and a massive container of files. Kira reached in and pulled out both books as well as the file folder before pressing a button at the back of the shelf.

"How did you..."

Kira carried the stuff over to the desk and placed it down on the desk surface. He beckoned Sebastian over before going around to stand next to Ciel's chair as she placed the smaller of the two books down in front of him and opened it.

On the first page was a picture of a group of people and in block letters underneath the words "Aristocrats of Evil" had been written.

In the picture that had been taken in one of the drawing rooms. Dead centre of the picture was a chair and in it sat Vincent Phantomhive who was staring directly into the camera with a serious expression.

Leaning against the side of the chair with her arms crossed was Kira, wearing the exact same skintight black outfit and thigh high boots and she was now and she was smirking at the camera. There were other figures in the picture gathered around a pool table and Kira smiled slightly as she glanced at a tall figure dressed all in black.

She saw Ciel scanning the image and looking at the other people in the picture with curious eyes.

"I don't recognize anyone other then those two men who were friends of fathers from his collage days." Ciel finally said.

Kira leaned casually over the back of Ciel's office chair as she looked down at the image with a nostalgic expression.

"These are the Aristocrats of Evil little brother. We were a elite group of nobles and influential people who used our power to rule the underworld. It was near impossible to join and those who attempted to enter our little circle were shunned. The Aristocrats of Evil were made up of the best of the best and our leader was father."

Ciel ran a gentle finger over the picture of their father.

"Why is this in a book?"

"This book is his records of the members of the Aristocrats of Evil. Each page is of a different person in that photo. There are some members who there is a lot of info on and some with very little information. Go ahead and look through now it."

He nodded and flipped through the book. He stopped on a picture of a man all in black and looked at the mostly empty page about him.

"Why doesn't dad have his name recorded. All he calls him here is Undertaker."

Kira smiled at the picture.

"That's because no one knows his real name. He goes by Undertaker, always has."

Ciel nodded and continued reading through the book. When he reached her page he stopped and stared at the page that was almost as empty as the Undertakers.

"Why is your page so empty? There's nothing about your past life or your training. You don't even have the file number for your first case!"

Kira laughed and ruffled her brothers hair.

"That's because father never recorded those things. My first jobs were given my the queen directly and I didn't report to father right away. I was a assassin even back in the beginning my dear little brother, I knew enough to not throw my information around like confetti."

Ciel nodded and Kira reached in, closing the book and picking it up.

"Hey why are you taking that?!"

"These are records of people who used to be part of the Aristocrats of Evil. These are out of date and useless to you now. Since you have no need of this book I will keep it for myself. That photo means a lot to me."

Ciel shrugged.

"If it's no use to me you can do what you want with it."

Kira smiled and placed it at the corner of his desk before reaching out and grabbing the other book and handing it to Ciel. He opened it and found the book empty.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Kira smiled sadly.

"That was supposed to be a gift to you from father. It's your own book for recording your Aristocrats of Evil. He had always planned to train you so that one day you could take over his position as the Queens Guard Dog."

Ciel's eyes widened and he ran a gentle hand over the cover.

"My Aristocrats of Evil?"

Kira nodded sadly and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. On it were five phone numbers. She placed it down in front of her half brother and stepped away from the desk.

"These are the numbers of five of the six Aristocrats of Evil. I will take you to the sixth one tomorrow. When they ask you who is working with you don't give any name other then mine." Kira said.

He nodded and Kira stretched before heading towards the door.

"I have a job that needs to get done. I'll be home before sunrise."

* * *

Ciel looked at the numbers in front of him for a long while after Kira had left before finally standing.

"Get me a phone Sebastian. I have some calls to make."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at and ignored as I continue the story.


	6. Undertaker

Hello again wonderful readers!

Another chapter gone and one chapter closer to the end...only another thirty or so chapter left:p

Haha anyway hopefully you enjoyed last chapter and are ready to meet the Undertaker!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Black Butler

* * *

 **Undertaker**

* * *

The next morning Kira could be found in bed looking peaceful and gentle. Nothing would even hint that the night before she had completed a job that the queen had given her and killed a man.

Kira had been sleeping peacefully when someone came in and opened her curtains with a flourish. Groaning, Kira had rolled over and let her arm flop off the side of her bed.

"Go die in a hole somewhere." She snapped as she buried her face in her pillows.

"Good morning Lady Kira. Beautiful day outside." Sebastian said pleasantly in response.

"Urrg."

She heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snicker and suddenly Kira's nice warm quilt was ripped off of her and Kira growled.

"Do you wish to experience pain Sebastian?! Go wake up Ciel or something!"

Sebastian laughed.

"I was planning on doing just that. We have work to do. However I was told yesterday that when he was woken up you needed to already be out of bed because he wanted to speak with you during breakfast."

"I don't care. Go away."

There was a moment of silence and Kira hoped that Sebastian had just left. However she was proved wrong when two strong arms slid under her and scooped her up.

"What?! Hey put me down!" Kira squawked.

"I was ordered to have you accompany me to the young masters room and if you refuse to take yourself I will carry you."

Sebastian arched a eyebrow, clearly waiting for he to grumble and agree to come. Instead Kira sighed and relaxed in Sebastian's grip, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight."

He sighed and adjusted his grip on her before she felt him carry her as he walked into Ciel's room.

"Good morning young master. I have a special delivery for you."

"What ar-is that Kira?! Why are you carrying Kira!?" Ciel demanded.

"She refused to come on her own." Sebastian said.

Kira felt Sebastian let go of her and Kira was then fell a few short feet through the air until landing rather ungracefully on Ciel's bed.

Opening one bright blue eye she glared at her half brother who was currently sitting on the other side of the bed and watching her in amusement.

"Good morning Kira. Did you sleep well?"

Kira glared harder.

"You know as well as I do that I didn't. I wasn't finished by job until three in the morning. The man was harder to get alone then I thought. Stupid guy. I made his death more painful for that."

Ciel's eyes widened and she stuck her tongue out at him. He sighed.

"Your acting like a kid who's teddy has just been taken from her." Ciel teased.

"My teddy hasn't been taken."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Your lying right there." Kira said, grabbing her little brother and pulling him into a tight hug with his back to her.

"Hey! Let go! I'm not a pillow!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian was smirking as he watched them and Kira grinned wickedly before resting her chin on the top of his head.

"Hmm, I think you are. You make a cute pillow."

Ciel grumbled and Kira smirked into his hair.

"Lady Kira, my lord. If you two are quite done cuddling I believe it would be prudent to eat and dress so that we can speak about important things." Sebastian said primly.

"WE ARE NOT CUDDLING!" Ciel bellowed.

Kira laughed before releasing her brother who was bright red. Kira grinned before excepting a plate with two rolls on it. She sat on the bed and ate while Ciel muttered under his breath between bites of his scone.

"So I called the numbers you gave me."

"Oh?"

"This group Aristocrats of Evil has grown. I took the liberty of copying their info down in my own book. I also left the front page open so that a photo could eventually go there."

Kira smiled.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

They finished their food and Kira climbed off the bed.

"Get dressed in something you are willing to go into a somewhat dangerous area of town in. I have one last person you are going to want to talk to, the one member of the original Aristocrats of Evil that you haven't spoken with."

Ciel nodded and Kira returned to her room to change in a simple green dress, minus the corset, and nice shoes that matched her dress. From her locked fan box she withdrew a green fan and slipped it into a small drawstring bag she had bought for the purpose of carrying her fan.

By the time she had brushed out her hair and put it into her usual bun and gone downstairs, Ciel was already dressed and waiting for her at the door.

"Sebastian is coming with the carriage."

"Of course."

They waited in silence for Sebastian to pull up out front. Once the carriage was brought around Kira and Ciel climbed in and Kira gave Sebastian the directions to the Undertaker.

The drive was just long enough that Kira was able to catch some much needed sleep on the way.

* * *

She was awoken by a gentle shake. Blinking her eyes a few times Kira watched as the mass of blue and pale became Ciel's face.

"We've arrived."

Kira nodded and followed Ciel out of the carriage until she was standing next to him looking up at a shop she could paint in exact likeness from the amount of times she had seen it.

"After you. I want it to be a surprise."

Ciel gave a sharp nod and walked ahead of Kira and Sebastian.

"Oh Sebastian? Don't worry, Undertaker likes to spook guests for his own amusement. He won't hurt Ciel." Kira added in a whisper to the tall demon next to her.

Sebastian raised a eyebrow before following Ciel.

Ciel had waited for Kira and Sebastian to catch up before he pushed open the door and hesitantly entered the room. The whole room was dimly lit and the only real light came from a flickering candle on a podium a few feet away.

"Hello? Is anyone in?" Ciel called.

Kira sighed and crossed her arms before leaning against the wall next to her.

3

2

1...

Suddenly a evil cackle filled the air and the coffin on the ground began to violently shake. Ciel gasped and took a half step back as Sebastian stood against the now closed shop door.

Suddenly the laughter and coffin movement stopped and everything was silent until the coffin lid began to slowly slide off.

"Helooooo~"

Ciel let out a slight shriek and jumped back, stumbling against Kira who wrapped reassuring arms around his front.

"Now, now Undertaker. Scaring Vincent's son? How could you?"

The coffin lids movement stopped at the name Vincent and the lid was then ungracefully shoved off as a figure dressed in black sat up before standing and stepping out of the coffin.

"I do believe I have finally gone insane. I could swear that I see a Vincent number two and Kira which is utterly impossible as Kira is dead."

Kira snorted.

"What do you mean you've finally gone insane? You've always been crazier then a loon."

Undertaker started laughing, the hysterical sound filling the small room and grating on Kira's enhanced hearing.

"I believe I have gotten worse. You died. I visited the mansion myself."

Kira released her brother and calmly moved around him before walking over to the Undertaker, taking hold of one of his grey/silver hair and yanking as hard as she could.

He let out a hiss of pain and yanked back from her. Kira then stood there calmly as he processed the fact that she wasn't dead.

"Well, well! So the lovely missy survived the fire!" Undertaker said finally with a broad grin as he reached over and gave her a tight hug.

Once he released her he held her at arms length and gave her a quick once over.

"Looks like my little protege has grown. Have you returned to your old work?" He asked as he released her and added a giggle onto his words.

She smiled warmly, having missed the crazy old mortician.

"That's actually why I'm here. Do you know who the current watchdog of the Queen is?"

Undertaker grinned widely.

"Why your little brother here is the puppy your in search of. Been on the leash for not even two years."

Ciel bristled at being called a puppy and Kira smirked.

"I figured you knew. Not much goes on in the underworld that you are not aware of. We actually came for two reasons. The first one was to ask if you are still interested in working with the Queens guard dog as one of the Aristocrats of Evil. All of the others that used to work with us are now working with Ciel plus some new additions."

Undertaker giggled and meandered around his shop, looking at various shelves.

"I would enjoy the entertainment that will come from working with the puppy and his wild cat older sister." He giggled.

"Good. The second question is what do you know about the murders?" Kira asked, her face and tone going serious.

The undertaker took a seat on one of his coffins and grinned up at her.

"Usually I would demand the payment of a laugh but since I have found out that my favourite little kitty has returned from the dead I'll give you a freebie. I can tell you that all the men have been involved with the crime lords and drug sales have gone up. There is also a certain low level muscle man that's been throwing around a little more coin then he aught to have."

Kira raised her brows before grinning.

"Lovely. Thank you for the information Undertaker."

He giggled and swayed back and forth while he waved.

"Goodbye little kitty! I'm sure I'll see you and the puppy soon!" He warbled.

Ciel stared at the undertaker with revulsion and a slight hint of fear while Kira waved cheerfully and steered a shocked Ciel out the door and into the carriage.

"These men are being knocked off by a professional hit man. You guys find out who and why and I'll take care of making them disappear."

Ciel smirked.

"Something tell me that working with you in going to make my life significantly easier."

* * *

It took two days for them to find out what was going on. Drug sales had gone up because someone who had connections to the Ciel was using his own game against him in order to keep hidden as he dealt in drugs that had been expressly forbidden.

However this idiot had slipped up when he got angry and tried to force low level dealers to sell the more intense drugs. When they said no they got knocked off to make a point.

Kira sighed as she looked through the clues of who the hitman was.

"I think I found it. This guy is cocky and thinks no one would dare challenge him so he didn't brother covering his tracks. What a idiot. His name is Lincon Bart." Kira informed her brother.

Ciel leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment.

"How hard would it be to kill him and make it look like a accident. Or better yet make him vanish without a trace."

Kira shrugged.

"Easiest thing in the book. However that's not what we're going to do this time."

"Oh?"

"This time we're going to use him to send a message. I'll make sure to kill him in a way that can't be associated with any other hitman and then I'll leave his body in one of their warehouses for them to find. Leave a message for whoever is betraying you that you have someone very dangerous on your side. Maybe we'll be able to prevent any other problems with a preemptive act."

Ciel thought about it for several minutes.

"Are you sure about this?"

Kira nodded and stood.

"I will take care of it tonight." She promised.

"Very well. I'll allow you to take care of him as you see fit."

Kira smirked and swept out of the room.

"Don't wait up for me. I might be a while."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	7. Souls

Hello wonderful readers!

Sorry for the late update, things have been a bit hectic and I lost track of which stories had been updated and which hadn't. Hopefully this chapter makes up for your wait:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

 **Souls**

* * *

That night once she was dressed in her usual black outfit for theses jobs Kira slipped out of the mansion and headed down to the warehouses that she knew Lincon would be found in.

It took mere moments for her to locate him sitting in one of the unused rooms drinking as he looked at a file in his lap.

"Just a kid this one. Serves 'im right, meddling in our world." The hitman slurred.

Kira braced herself before leaping up into the air and doing a flip before landing silently on he ledge just above the killer. She peered through the gloom only to swallow a gasp as the picture in his file became clear.

Ciel.

He had been hired to knock off her little brother. Kira's eyes narrowed. Now that did change some things. Kira tensed before leaping and landing lithely behind the killer.

"Well, well. One would think that man with so many enemy's would be more careful about making sure he was aware of his surroundings."

Lincon gave a started shout before shoving himself to his feet and swaying as he stared at her.

"Wh-who are you?!"

Kira grinned.

"My name is Kira Phantomhive and I am not happy with you. Your little games have been making life extremely difficult for my little brother. I've been sent to kill you. I was planning to make it quick and painless but I believe I have changed my mind."

Then Kira moved quicker then a snake and slammed the man against the wall with a dagger at his throat.

"Who hired you?"

He spat in her face.

"Not tellin' yur gonna kill me anyway. Stupid kids fault. He's got 'a lotta enemies who want him dead for his meddling. Like me."

Kira felt a snarl twist her face.

"Your going to regret saying that."

The man laughed.

"So what. Yur just a stupid weak girl. You can't kill me."

Kira released him.

"You might be right. If I was just a stupid and weak girl. But I'm not."

Then Kira did something she hadn't done in months. As her eyes narrowed and began to glow red her fangs and claws elongated creating a truly nightmarish picture as Kira loomed over the pathetic human male.

"Wh-wh-what the hell?!" The man shrieked.

Kira laughed coldly.

"Hell. The perfect term to describe my origins. Oh we are going to have such fun. I haven't been able to play in such a long time."

Then she lunged and screaming filled the empty warehouse.

It didn't stop for a long time.

* * *

An hour later Kira stood panting over the body of Lincon Bart having just struck the killing blow. His mangled body stared up at her, blood covering the floor and the walls.

The scent of blood filled her nostrils and instead of her eyes returning to normal they only glowed brighter.

Her stomach was full as his body was dark with a obvious lack of soul.

"This really didn't go as planned."

Kira looked down at herself and realized that she was covered in blood. Stepping over the body Kira made her way over to a hose and turned it on, spraying herself down to get rid of the blood.

Once she was mostly clean, albeit soaking wet Kira walked over to the file folder which was covered in blood. Upon opening the file she realized that the contents were untouched and she smiled. She stalked over to his body and dipped one black claw into the blood surrounding the body before writing on the piece of paper with Ciel's information one small sentence.

"Those who cross the dog, will get mauled. Your killer was first. You are next."

Then Kira made a painful effort to pull back her demon side and slowly but surely the claws retracted and her fangs vanished. Kira allowed her wet and sticky hair to hang in front of her face as she left the warehouse and ran home.

Once she arrived at the mansion she realized that all the lights were still on.

"Why can't things work in my favour just once?" She muttered as she slipped around to the back door.

Easing the door open and slipping inside without catching anyone's attention had been the hard part. Now that she was inside Kira was able to locate the servants with her nose before sprinting silently passed the closed kitchen door and up the servants staircase.

Upon exiting onto her hall and making sure her eyes don't burn with that demon glow any longer Kira attempted to sneak into her room without anyone noticing.

Unfortunately luck was not on her side tonight.

"Kira?" Ciel's inquisitive voice came from behind her and Kira stiffened before stopping.

"I've solved your problem the best I can little brother. I wish to retire to my room now."

She heard him step closer to her.

"Are you aright? You smell like a cross between the river and a copper factory. What happened?"

"The copper scent is blood and the water is from the rinse down I took before returning. Now go back to your room."

"Kira."

Kira turned reluctantly to face Ciel and flinched back when she saw him standing mere inches away. Her bodies reaction from it's first ever soul must have been playing with her senses for her not to sense him so close.

"What's that stuff in your hair? Did you shower in gunk or something?" Ciel asked as he reached out a hand and touched her hair.

"Stop!" Kira snapped, slapping his hand away.

But it was to late. He looked down at his hand to see dark red coating it. He stumbled a step back and gagged at the blood that was smeared across his hand.

"Young master-ah. You have finished your job and-" Sebastian stopped abruptly and sniffed deeply.

"You reek of blood Lady Kira! Are you injured?!"

Kira shook her head and backed away from her brother and the demon butler. He would be able to smell the soul that she had devoured if he got any closer.

"It's not mine. I don't want to talk to anyone, I'm going to my room. Do not disturb me tomorrow, I'll get up at my leisure."

With that Kira whirled around and walked briskly to her room, closing the door firmly behind her before going into the bathroom and shedding her clothes. She avoided looking in her mirror as she filled the tub to scrub herself clean and get all the blood out of her hair.

Once she was clean Kira dressed and climbed into her bed without even saying goodnight. She lay curled up in a bed under her covers with her eyes tightly shut as she fought her demon side that was desperately trying to break free in reaction to her first soul she had ever eaten

If this was what was going to happen every time she ate a soul Kira was going to starve her demon side for good.

* * *

Partway through the night Kira was woken by a stabbing pain in her middle. She let out a moan of pure agony as she clutched her middle where it felt like something was trying to rip free.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, planning to walk a bit until the pain abated, when another spasm ripped through her middle causing her to let out a pained cry that turned into a whimper.

"I-..."

Then the pain began to claw it's way up and Kira bolted for the washroom, knowing what was about to come.

She clutched the toiled bowl with all her might as she retched, trying to rid her body of whatever was causing the pain.

She dimly heard her bedroom door open and footsteps approach.

"Oh dear. Everyone out, I'll take care of this." Jonathan sighed from the door.

She heard the bedroom door close and soft steps approach until a cool hand rested on her back.

"Something happened while you were out taking care of that killer. What did you inges-...is that a soul can sense in you?!"

Kira coughed and breathed heavily as her body relaxed ever so slightly and she was granted a reprieve from the violent heaves.

"Yes. I ate a soul."

"Are you stupid?! Mother told you never to eat one unless one of us was with you to guide you! Your never supposed to eat a entire soul for your first meal or your body will reject it! Even full blooded demons suffer from this!"

Kira was about to speak when the pain came back worse then ever and Kira was once again forced to hang over the toilet as spasms rocked her body and she retched violently.

She heard a sigh come from above her and gentle hands gather her hair off her neck.

"Stupid little sister." A soft voice sighed as one hand held her hair away from her face and the other one rested on her neck, cooling the skin there.

Kira hated to be weak but if she had to show weakness she was glad that it was her brother Jonathan here with her instead of one other other demon siblings.

* * *

Several hours later Ciel sat in his room listening as the sounds of his sister getting sick slowed before stopping altogether.

After hearing no more throwing up for several minutes he silently climbed out of his bed and crept to the connecting door before opening it and peeking into Kira's bedroom.

He saw Jonathan in the washroom leaning over his sisters form as she slumped weakly over the toilet. Ciel heard and saw Jonathan flush the toilet for what felt to Ciel like the millionth time before the demon leaned down and gently scooped Kira up in his arms.

As Jonathan turned to face the light coming from Kira's room Ciel got a good look at Kira and felt his own stomach clench.

For as long as Ciel could remember Kira had always looked and acted strong. Ciel had always been a sickly child and he could remember long nights in bed coughing or getting sick into a bucket and Kira always sitting at his side holding his hand or rubbing his back.

He couldn't remember a time seeing her sick and since she had arrived months ago she had seamlessly returned to her place at Ciel's side. His rock and the one constant thing in his life he knew would always be there for him out of love. Sebastian was loyal but that was different. Ciel loved his big sister and would always rely on her.

And now he was looking at her form that now seemed so tiny and weak. Kira was white as a sheet with her sweaty bangs plastered to her forehead and her eyes were fluttering.

She was so weak that as Jonathan carried her from the bathroom one of her arms hung limply with her fingers swaying as the demon walked.

"...hurts.." She whimpered.

"I know little one. It will be better tomorrow. Your stomach has expelled everything that was upsetting it and now it's just residual pain."

"..never again."

Jonathan laughed softly but the sound wasn't cruel or mocking.

"I know. But you've learned your lesson."

"Yes...thank you...Love you."

Ciel's eyes widened. Did Kira just say that she loved that demon?!

"Love you to little one. Now sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

Jonathan then laid her in the bed and tucked her in before snuffing out the lights and leaving the room, leaving Ciel to stare at the lump in the bed with wide eyes.

He really needed to stop listening in on other peoples conversations. He never failed to regret knowing the information he learned.

Such as that his sister was romantically involved with a demon.

* * *

The next morning, or rather afternoon, Kira was awake and ready to go. She had recovered from the soul sickness the night before and was ready to join the land of the living once again.

She needed to report to her brother about her mission yesterday anyway.

Kira decided not to eat until later and so after showering again and dressing she made her way to Ciel's office.

She entered to see Ciel reading some files so instead of disturbing him she just took a seat in one of the chairs to wait. When he finally put the files down and looked over to her he seemed uncomfortable and refused to meet her eyes.

"What do you want? I'm very busy."

Kira raised a eyebrow at his behaviour. This was quite unlike Ciel.

"I thought you would want a report on the mission."

"Fine. Just write it down and give it to me."

Kira blinked at his clear dismissal and the way he turned the back of his chair to her.

"Ciel, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to talk right now."

Kira's eyes narrowed in irritation and she stood, stalking over to the desk and grabbing the back of the chair before spinning Ciel to face her.

"Bull. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!"

Kira hissed through her teeth and leaned into Ciel's space.

"I spent all of last night puking my guts out after doing a mission that may have just saved your sorry butt. I am not in the mood for your evasion games. What is your problem?!"

Ciel blanched before looking away.

"I heard you talking to your demon last night. I know that you two are...involved."

Kira blinked in confusion.

"Involved? Me and Jonathan? Where did you get such a stupid idea?!"

Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his chair and Kira leaned back.

"I heard you tell him that you love him and he responded that he loves you."

Kira stared at Ciel for several minutes before letting go of his chair and bursting into laughter. She staggered backwards and collapsed into the chair on the other side of the desk just as Sebastian walked in with Ciel's tea.

"In love with Jonathan?! That's just as creepy as falling in love with you! Let me be the first to assure you that Jonathan and I are not romantically involved." Kira said between snickers.

Ciel looked confused and annoyed.

"Then why did you say you loved him?!"

Sebastian stopped at hearing that and watched Kira with a inquisitive gaze. Kira's laughs had died down to soft chuckles as she wiped tears of mirth away.

"I told him I loved him yes, but I meant that I love him as a brother. Ciel, Jonathan has been in my family since before I was born. He treated my like a little sister from day one. He taught me everything I know about almost almost everything. He was the one who found me after the fire and when mother let me travel all over the world Jonathan was my travel companion. He may not be my full blooded brother in reality but he might as well be. Sometimes I forget that he isn't actually my full blooded brother and I behave as though he is."

Ciel made a soundless O with his mouth and Kira sighed, amusement twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"You should really kick that eavesdropping habit before you hear something you regret."

Ciel went pink and muttered something under his breath as he ducked his head. Kira laughed again and stood, ruffling his hair before leaving the office.

She made her way down the hall to Jonathan's room on the off chance that he would be there. She didn't bother knocking, but strolled in as if it was her own room.

Jonathan was sprawled on his bed reading a book when Kira walked in and flopped herself down next to him. He glanced up at her with a half smile on his face.

"Looks like your feeling better."

"Yup. So I just came from chatting with my little brother and apparently he thought you and I were a couple."

Jonathan choked on air before dropping the book and turning to stare at her.

"What?!"

"Yeah. I guess he looked in the doorway last night to check on me and he hear me say that I loved you when you carried me to bed and automatically assumed that it meant we were passionately in love or something stupid like that."

Jonathan groaned and fell backwards onto he bed.

"What did you tell him?"

"That you've lived in my moms household since before I was born and you always treated me like a little sister and that sometimes I forget you aren't my full blooded brother and treat you like one."

"So you avoided the truth without actually lying."

Kira grinned.

"Exactly."

Jonathan sighed although his lips twitched.

"Have you told him about your mission last night?"

Kira shook her head.

"Not yet. I will though. I just had to share this with you, figured that if I had to be tortured my the mental image of us as a couple you did to."

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Your a idiot."

"You taught me how to be one so what does that make you?"

"..."

Kira grinned and hopped off the bed.

"Well, I'm off to report the findings of the job to my little brother. Laters."

Jonathan waved lazily as Kira strolled out of the room and back towards Ciel's office. Keeping her secret of her true race was harder then she thought. Ciel and Sebastian were far to smart to keep in the dark forever.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	8. Dancing Lessons

Hello wonderful readers!

I'm quite encouraged by the positive reviews I have received for this series and I look forward to hearing what you guys think of upcoming chapters. This chapter is more of a filler then anything as we start getting into the cannon manga storyline so I sincerly hope you all enjoy:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

 ** _Dancing Lessons_**

* * *

Kira was dressed in a simple dress and shoes and was sitting at her window wit her hair loose around her shoulders when her bedroom door opened.

"Good morning Lady Kira." Sebastian said as he pushed the breakfast cart in.

Kira had tried to force Sebastian to stop addressing so formally but he hadn't stopped so Kira had given up.

Kira eyes the breakfast tray with hungry eyes. Because she was half human she was able to eat human food and it took the edge off the demon hunger making it easier for her to function. Her mother told her that she would always have little human quirks because of her human heritage.

Kira accepted the plate of cinnamon rolls that were her usual breakfast and chowed down.

"So what's the plan for the day?"

"Appointments and we will be serving a special guest today."

Kira nodded around her food.

Once breakfast was done Kira walked with Sebastian down to the office where Ciel was waiting.

"I have called for another professional to fight Sebastian. This one is a high level professional in her chosen art."

Kira rolled her eyes as she followed her little brother and Sebastian down the stairs. Once outside Ciel took a seat on his little chair while all the servants gathered in a line to watch the match. Kira took her spot leaning against Ciel's chair while she watched Sebastian stand there unmoving while the martial artist did her fancy technique before getting slammed halfway across the driveway by Sebastian.

The servants cheered and jumped around while Kira rolled her eyes.

"If you want to see a real competition you should put Sebastian against someone who is either his kind or is trained by his kind." Kira said with a sigh.

Ciel sighed and bemoaned having gone so far to bring back someone who might be skilled enough to beat Sebastian.

Kira laughed at him and followed him up to his office to help with the work. He needed someone who was willing to file the finished paperwork with how busy he was and she was more than willing to do that.

They worked in silence until Ciel decided he wanted sweets and paged Sebastian for some. Kira listened in amusement to Sebastian and Ciel as they bantered about food for Ciel, shaking her head as she filed paper.

The day passed slowly until evening rolled around when the special guest would arrive. Kira went to change into a kimono before following her brother down to the stairs outside and taking a seat next to him.

Kira draped a arm around her brother and leaned her head on his, relaxing until crunching steps could be heard coming up the drive way.

"My, my. This is far from home. And it's been a while since I've come here to." A deep voice observed.

Kira looked up to see a familiar face walking up the driveway and gracefully rose. Ciel stood and stepped down the stairs towards Chlaus with Kira just behind him.

"You made it Chlaus." Ciel said calmly.

Kira smiled as Chlaus eagerly greeted Ciel.

"Kira! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Kira smiled and accepted the tight hug that she was granted.

"It's good to see you again Chlaus."

They entered the mansion and Sebastian led them back to the courtyard where he had set up a Japanese style rock garden.

The two males took their seats at opposite ends of the table and Kira took a seat at Ciel's right. Dinner progressed with the only slight hitch being Mey-Rin accidentally pouring wine on the table instead of in the cup.

However Seabatian acted quick and yanked the tablecloth right off the table with almost no disturbance.

"Wh-where did the table cloth go?!"

Ciel smiled innocently.

"There was a slight stain on it so I had it removed. Please forgive us for this grave discourtesy and enjoy the remainder of your meal."

Chlaus nodded to Sebastian who walked away to get rid of the soiled cloth before turning to Ciel and Kira.

"Your butler is most talented."

"Talented? He only did what was expected of him as my servant." Ciel said loftily.

Kira hid a smirk behind her napkin as she wiped her face.

"Your tough!" Chlaus exclaimed. "But talent would be hard to find even if you looked all over Britain."

"Of course. But that is not the only reason I hired him. I have never tasted sweets better then Sebastian's."

Chlaus stared at Ciel for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"That is certainly a important reason for a child!"

Ciel simply smiled.

"I am looking forward to today's dessert."

Chlaus nodded before turning his attention to Kira.

"You have grown since the last time I saw you. You no longer hold the childishness in your features that you used to. You've become quite the beauty."

Kira smiled and dipped her head.

"My appearance may have changed but I am the same Kira I always have been."

Chlaus gave her a appraising look.

"No, no your not. You have a far more deadly gleam in your eye and you no longer act like a teen with the world to see but like a protector of your younger brother."

Kira dipped her head once again in acknowledgment of Chlaus words.

"I suppose we can not remain the same forever. Everyone must grow up one day. I have already seen the world in the three years I was away and I no longer have a interest in floating around aimlessly. I will stay here with Ciel for a long as he is willing to have me."

Chlaus eyes softened.

"You have matured. Your father would be so proud to see how you've grown. I know that as someone who has watched you grow over the years I am very proud to see the young woman you've become."

Kira cleared her throat and nodded.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

The three of them sat together in silence for several moments before Sebastian swept into the courtyard with a platter.

"I apologize for the wait. Dessert is served."

* * *

Kira and Ciel entered a shop that made high end walking sticks the next morning without a word, their cloaks swishing around them as they walked through the doorway.

The shop owner gave Ciel a condescending smile before moving his eyes to Kira and his gaze becoming leecherous.

"Welcome boy. On a errand for your father?"

Kira narrowed her eyes and saw Ciel twitch angrily out of the corner of her eye. Sebastian casually strolled past Kira and Ciel, holding the claim slip in his gloved hand.

"Excuse me, I'm here to retrieve my masters walking stick."

"Ahh yes, the owner of this stick. I was wondering who in the world would own a stick this short. I never guessed it would be a child-"

Quicker then the human eye could see Sebastian had the stick in hand and had slammed it forward, stopping it's forward momentum just a hairs width away from the shop owners forehead.

"Why I detect not a single bend. What a magnificent walking stick." Sebastian said pleasantly.

Kira smirked as the man trembled before turning with Ciel and stalking out of the shop without a word to the man, leaving Sebastian to pay the man.

Kira watched Ciel as he muttered under his breath about the cane with amusement, allowing him to walk ahead without her at his side so that he could mutter alone.

"Shall I offer my assistance my lady?" Sebastian asked smoothly, offering his arm with a closed eyed smile.

Kira smirked and accepted the offered arm, strolling down the street on Sebastian's arm.

She couldn't help but laugh as Sebastian slyly teased Ciel about his lack of growth. Kira and Ciel were helped into the carriage and they all headed home.

Once they climbed out Kira stretched with a yawn.

"I get so drowsy on carriage rides." She commented under her breath.

The three of them headed up the stairs and as Sebastian opened the door for the, he turned back to finish him.

"We have arrived home young master, Lady Kira. I will have tea prepared right away."

Kira didn't acknowledge his words, she was to busy staring in horror at the front hall and all the things that had been put up.

"Is something wro-"

"Dear god, cutesy things have taken over the manor." Kira breathed as she slowly walked in.

"Mister Sebastian!" Three voices wailed in tandem.

As three blurs barrelled towards them and Kira stepped back towards Sebastian, startled.

"Waaaa!"

The three blurs launched themselves towards Sebastian and Kira and knocked a startled Kira directly into Sebastian who grabbed her to hold her upright. Three bodies slammed into Kira's and she was pinned to Sebastian by the three servants as the wailed about cute things.

"What on earth-hey get off me!" Kira snapped, effectively knocking the servants out of their state and calming them enough that they were able to release Kira and Sebastian and step back.

Sebastian steadied Kira while she regained her bearings from being attacked by their chef who was dressed in bunny ears.

"Why are you all dressed like that?" Kira asked as she stepped away from Sebastian.

"Ask that crazy girl." Bard muttered.

"Crazy girl?"

Sebastian, Kira and Ciel all snuck over to the door that Bard pointed to and peeked hesitantly in the other room.

"CIIIIIEEEEELL! I MISSED YOU!"

Kira stepped sideways in time to avoid the tackle hug. Unfortunately Ciel was not so lucky and was then glomped by their over enthusiastic cousin.

Kira watched in amusement for a moment before Sebastian spoke.

"Ahem. Miss Elizabeth?"

"Good day Sebastian!" Elizabeth cheered.

Kira laughed and shook her head as Sebastian greeted her.

"I brought you a gift!" Elizabeth suddenly said, pulling a large pink...thing out of seemingly nowhere before presenting it to Sebastian.

"Thank you! Uh...what is it?"

Elizabeth giggled and stood on her tiptoes to place the pink horror on Sebastian. Kira's eyes widened as she saw Elizabeth tie a pretty bow on the massive pink bonnet.

It took Kira a moment for her brain to process the sight of Sebastian in the pink horror but once she did Kira was doubled over in laughter.

"You-...bonnet-...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A few feet away Ciel was bracing himself on his new walking stick as he laughed. Sebastian shot the snickering servants a black look and they stopped laughing.

"Lizzy, why are you here without your mother?" Kira finally said, clearing her throat to get rid of the huskiness that had filled her voice from the laughing.

"I wanted to visit Ciel so I came without telling her!"

Kira sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What were you thinking?! Your family is going to be worried sick! Especially Edward since he's not at school right now!"

Elizabeth nodded.

"That's how I snuck away. Everyone was focused on Edward."

Kira sighed again and started walking away while she undid the ties on her cloak.

"I need to take care of something. I'll meet you in your office Ciel."

Ciel nodded and Kira mounted the stairs.

* * *

After stopping by her room she dropped off her cloak and she headed into Ciel's office where she was now allowed to come and go as she pleased. She went over to the phone and dialled the number for the Midford Manor.

It rang several times before she was put through to the Midford Manor.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Kira Phantomhive. May I speak to one of the Midford household?"

"One moment."

There was muffled voices and familiar male voice came on the line.

"What can I do for you cousin?"

"Hey Edward. I'm just calling to let you know that Elizabeth isn't missing. She actually snuck over here for the day."

"What?! Tell Ciel that I'm sorry and that we'll send someone over right away." Edward said.

"No, no. Don't send someone over today. Send someone tomorrow, that way she can spend one day with us. I wasn't calling so that she could be taken home, I just called to let you guys know so you didn't worry."

Edward sighed heavily into the phone.

"Hopefully she doesn't cause to much chaos."

Instantly Kira's mind flashed to a pictures of Sebastian in the bonnet and she started to snicker.

"Oh no, what did she do."

"She put Sebastian into a bonnet!" Kira cackled.

There was a moment of silence.

"...did you just say she out Sebastian into a bonnet?"

"It's pink and frilly and the most ugly thing I have ever seen in my life! It's hilarious!"

She heard Edward snicker on the end of the line.

"I wish I could see it."

Kira pictured it again and set herself off into another fit of laughter.

"Believe me, whatever your picturing in your mind isn't nearly as funny as what he actually looks like. It's one of the funniest sights you'll ever see."

Edward was laughing on the other end.

"Listen, I need to go but I'll be sure to call you if I end up in town for something so that we can do something together." He finally said with amusement in his voice.

"Absolutely. Have a good weekend."

"Will do."

The call was ended and Kira dropped down into Ciel's chair, giving a idle spin. The door was thrown open moments later and without even looking Ciel flung himself onto the chair and subsequently onto Kira.

He landed and knocked the air out of Kira who shoved him off her and onto the floor as she tried to regain her breath.

"Would you look before you fling yourself down?!" Kira snapped as she stood to her feet and went around to sit in the chair across the desk.

Ciel simply stood and sat down into his seat, dropping his head onto his arms with a groan.

As Kira flipped through some stray files Sebastian proceeded to coolly remind Ciel of all the reasons he couldn't turn his fiancée away which caused Ciel to sigh loudly.

Kira shook her head and accepted the small slice of cake that was handed to her as Ciel told Sebastian to feed Elizabeth or something and send her on her way.

"But Lady Elizabeth wishes to dance with you."

Ciel twitched and Kira raised a brow as she leaned back in her chair.

"Young master...?"

"What is it?"

"I've never seen you do so myself but...You do know how to dance right?"

Ciel spun his chair in answer.

Sebastian released a long sigh and when Ciel made a comment about not wasting his time with dancing Sebastian proceeded to lecture him in why dancing was necessary.

Ciel finally agreed to learn and told Sebastian to send for a dancing tutor. There was no time and so Sebastian stated that he would teach Ciel how to dance.

The lesson was a disaster.

The entire time Ciel and Sebastian were attempting to dance Kira had to swallow her laughter. This was highly entertaining.

Finally Sebastian sighed.

"Your dancing ability leaves much to be desired. How very catastrophic young master. You must not hang from me, the lady, so."

Ciel let out a enraged squawk.

"You're too tall! Ladies don't come in such monstrous heights!"

Kira finally lost the battle and started giggling. Two sets of eyes swung to face her, one enraged, one mildly irritated.

"You both look like idiots. Sebastian, you are not going to be able to teach Ciel how to dance when you do it that way."

Kira then set aside her napkin and rose gracefully, strolling over to her brother and Sebastian.

"If you believe this isn't working then may I ask how you believe he should learn in this short time?" Sebastian asked with a quirked brow.

Kira smirked and curtsied low in front of Ciel.

"May I have this dance my lord?"

* * *

Ciel blinked.

"You can dance?"

"I have mastered the basics of all dances done at social events. It was required by my mother. I have even tutored young men and women alike in dance."

Ciel turned red and started to sputter.

"Is there something wrong Ciel?" Kira asked innocently.

"You have taught dance and you didn't say anything?! You could have saved me the humiliation of dancing with Sebastian if you had just said something!"

Kira grinned.

"Why do you think I stayed silent until now?"

"Why you little-!"

Kira held a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Lesson one. No matter what you truly think of your partner never let it show on your face."

Ciel's eyes bugged out and Kira swallowed a unladylike snort as she placed his hand on her back and her own on his shoulder before placing her hand in his.

"Lesson two. The man leads which means that as the female I do not control the movement of the dance. You do. I will guide you but once you have the basic steps down I will be releasing control of our movement to you."

It took lots of time and patience but she managed to teach him the Viennese Waltz. Once it was done he was taken to his room to change into the clothes that had been brought for him.

Kira went to her room and after digging through the closet she found a wine red dress that she hadn't warn in a very long time. She pulled out the pins that held her hair in her usual bun, allowing her sapphire curls to fall loose around her shoulders.

Kira smiled at her reflection and did up a locket around her neck before slipping her feet into matching slippers and heading out into the hall where Ciel was just exiting his own bedroom.

"My, you look quite dashing in that outfit little brother."

Ciel blushed slightly before smiling.

"Thanks. You look beautiful like that. I really like it when you leave your hair down."

Kira smiled before curtsying and gesturing towards the stairs at the end of the hall.

"After you my lord."

Ciel bowed in return before walking towards the stairs. Sebastian stepped up next to her and offered a arm which Kira took.

"You look ravishing milady."

Kira smirked and gave a shallow curtsy.

"Why I'm flattered. You always look dashing yourself."

Sebastian grinned before leading towards the stairs.

Together she and Sebastian followed Ciel down to where Elizabeth and the servants had gathered.

However they walked into a less then peaceful situation.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Kira and Sebastian froze in time to see Elizabeth's eyes fill up with tears as she clenched her hand into a fist around a familiar ring.

"Elizabeth! Give that ring back to Ciel this instant!" Kira gasped, dropping Sebastian's arm as she almost ran to where Elizabeth and Ciel were facing off.

"I was only trying to make you look cute! How come your so angry! Your mean! I HATE THIS RING!"

Kira's eyes went wide with horror as Elizabeth raised one hand and threw the ring on the ground with all her might.

"No!" Kira shouted as she lunged forward, fingers grasping for the ring in vain.

But she was to slow in her reaction and the ring slipped from her fingers only to crash to the floor and end up destroyed.

Kira heard Ciel inhale sharply and he turned fiery eyes on Elizabeth, raising one arm with his face twisted with anger and hurt and Kira knew that he wasn't going to stop.

Instantly Kira jumped in between Elizabeth and Ciel, closing her eyes and bracing herself as the blow landed.

There was gasps from the servants and a wail from Elizabeth as Ciel's hand made it's connection with Kira's cheek.

The slap resounded through the ballroom and everything was utterly silent as all eyes fell on the nineteen year old girl kneeling before Ciel with Elizabeth shielded behind her.

Ciel's eyes went impassable wide and he reached up with trembling fingers to touch her reddening cheek.

"I-I..."

Kira smiled and gracefully stood to her feet before leaning down and gently brushing her lips across Ciel's forehead.

"It's alright."

Then she curtsied and swept the pieces of the ring into her hand before moving away from the group. Everything was silent and tense as Ciel panted softly until Sebastian stepped forward and gave a shallow bow.

"Please excuse us Miss Elizabeth. That ring was extremely important to my master and to Lady Kira since it is a family heirloom. That ring was the one ring that was passed down from each head of the Phantomhive family. Please forgive my masters discourtesy."

As Elizabeth realized what the ring meant to Ciel Kira slipped the pieces in the ring into a small drawstring pouch that had been hidden in the folds of her dress.

"Oh Ciel. I'm so-"

"It is of no consequence. It was just a old ring. Whether I wear that ring or not I, Ciel Phantomhive, am the head of the Phantomhive family."

Kira tilted her head and smiled softly at her little brother.

"What's with that face?" He said as Eilizabeth started to cry.

"B-becuase-.."

"That face is a fright. Can you even call yourself a lady?" He said in a mild tone. "I don't want to ask you to dance when your looking like that."

Elizabeth sniffed and her face lit up in a smile.

"The rule of the ball is to forget your troubles and dance the night away. Is it not my lady?"

Elizabeth's tears stopped and she placed her own gloved hand into Ciel's.

"Yes!"

Ciel and Elizabeth took to the floor and out of the corner of her eye Kira could see Finny and Tanaka dancing.

Kira grinned and clapped along to the beat, enjoying watching her brother dance but secretly wishing to be out there on the floor with them.

* * *

Sebastian was playing the violin with a small smile on his face as he watched the young couple dance across the floor when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He glanced back to see the demon that accompanied Kira standing there. His name was Jonathan if Sebastian remembered correctly.

"I am not a dancer, however I am very good at playing the violin. If I play, I want you to dance with my si-Pardon, I mean Kira. She hasn't danced since we went to China a year and a half ago even thought she loves dancing."

Sebastian nodded and passed the violin over, watching as Jonathan picked up the melody perfectly.

Sebastian turned to face Kira and saw the nineteen year old swaying to the music with a warm smile on her face. For the first time since arriving she actually looked her age, instead of older and with all those walls up.

As he walked over he saw the lights reflecting in her eyes and not for the first time he wondered about her. This girl with a almost inhuman beauty that appeared out of no where and in a matter of months already had more say in Ciel's life that any of his other family. The only person he had worked with thus far that Ciel trusted unconditionally.

He approached Kira who clearly wasn't paying attention to him and gently rested a hand on her arm.

The girl didn't flinch but flicked her eyes over to Sebastian and he watched in bemusement as the walls went flying up as a practiced smile slid across her face.

"Yes?"

Sebastian smiled, a real smile instead of his usual polite one, and bowed shallowly before offering a hand.

"Would you honour me with a dance milady?"

Surprise lit in Kira's sapphire depths before a small smile flickered to life on her face and she curtsied.

"The honour would be mine to accept milord." Kira responded, placing her hand gently in his.

He twirled her onto the dance floor before resting his hand on her back and they began to dance.

Sebastian blinked in surprise as he found himself dancing with his full ability with Kira matching him perfectly.

A small grin flickered across his face as he began to add small little extras to the normal dance and soon he forgot all about Ciel and Elizabeth as he enjoyed a wonderful dance with the first equally skilled partner he had danced with in a very long time.

"You are quite a skilled dancer." Sebastian commented as they whirled across the floor.

"So are you." Kira said with a breathless laugh.

As they danced the biggest and most genuine smile Sebastian had seen on Kira yet bloomed across her face, making her eyes light up and her cheeks pink. Looking at her practically glowing face Sebastian could honestly admit that Kira Phantomhive was one of the most beautiful women he had seen, especially now.

Elizabeth's giggles filled the air and soon Kira's warm, musical laughter joined the girlish giggles, making the usually quiet and empty halls fill with love and life just like they were all those years ago.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	9. The Ring

Hello wonderful readers!

So a little fluff in the last chapter:) I was fun to write for sure. This chapter is a little bit of a transition chapter so it's a tad shorter then normal, but things will be picking up soon.

As a little added bonus, if I get a total of five or more reviews I'll even go and upload chapter ten in the next week;)

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **The Ring**

* * *

That evening after everyone had danced their hearts out Kira bowed to Sebastian and followed him over to Jonathan.

"Jon! When did you get here?"

He grinned at her.

"You know how much I love to play violin. How could I turn down that opportunity to play? So I asked and Sebastian so kindly gave up his violin to me so that I could play."

Kira laughed an shook her head. She glanced over at Sebastian only to see a flash of surprise go over his face as he looked at her brother.

Probably wasn't expecting Jonathan to be so jokey with her since his own relationship with Ciel is so different, Kira thought.

Sebastian took his violin from Jonathan before bowing and walking over to Ciel and Elizabeth.

Glancing around to make sure no one was in earshot Kira leaned in to whisper in Jonathan's ear, even going so far as to speak in Chinese where they had spent so much time so that no one would understand her.

"If Sebastian asks you were the one that fixed the ring and returned it to it's original state."

Jonathan raised a eyebrow but nodded and Kira headed back through a patio door until she was outside with Jonathan before sliding her fingers into the pouch with the rings shards and slid them out onto her hand.

Studying the broken pieces for a moment she closed her eyes and attempted to use a part of her power she had never tried to use before. She felt Jonathan step in front of her to shield her from sight as suddenly her hand began to pulse as the ring pieces in her hand quivered.

Kira slowly opened her eyes to watch the pieces slowly begin to glow in the night as they quivered in her hand and slowly began to gravitate towards each other. Kira watched with a soft smile as the ring pieces formed together before all cracks and breaks glowed and then vanished and the ring pulsed one last time.

When all the glow faded a oh so familiar ring lay in her hand in one piece, no breaks, no blemishes.

Kira smiled as her hand closed around the family heirloom and she beamed up at her older half brother.

"I can't believe I actually did that! I've never tried using this ability before!"

Jonathan grinned and wrapped one arm around her shoulders to give her a quick squeeze.

"Good for you." He said with a smile before he winked and saluted and then stepped into the shadows.

Kira watched as her brother vaulted over the edge of the balcony and headed off to go do whatever he entertained himself by doing. Once she could no longer sense his presence she walked inside to see that Ciel, Elizabeth and Sebastian were already headed to the bedrooms.

Kira made her way upstairs to her bedroom and changed out of her dress into a long black nightgown made of light fabric. Her long hair was brushed in loose waves and came down to cover her revealed shoulders and straps that held her nightgown in place.

Kira picked up the ring and slipped from her room over to Ciel's. She could sense Sebastian down the hall so she would get a chance to talk with Ciel by herself.

She opened the door to his room and slipped inside to see him sitting on his bed in his nightclothes. He looked up when the door opened and blinked in apparent surprise to see Kira standing there.

"Do you have a moment Ciel?"

Ciel gave a uncertain nod an Kira walked over before taking a seat next to him on the bed. She was just about to speak when Sebastian walked in.

"You-Oh, Hello Kira."

Kira shot him a quick smile before turning back to Ciel.

"I know you've had a long day and I don't plan to stay long. But I have something for you and I didn't want to wait until morning to give it to you."

Ciel tilted his head in surprise and Kira gently grasped his wrist, pulling his hand forward and sliding the ring onto his thumb before letting go.

He gasped in shock as he pulled his hand back and the gem caught the light.

"M-my ring!"

Kira smiled softly as he stared at the ring in awe. His head shot up and he stared at her.

"How did you-..."

"I asked Jonathan to put it back together for me."

He stared at the ring as if mesmerized. Sebastian came over and knelt at Ciel's feet.

"That ring is so important and yet in front of Miss Elizabeth you pretend not to care." Sebastian said.

Kira placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This ring belongs on your finger Ciel." She said gently.

"Yes." Sebastian added. "It is yours now as the head of the Phantomhive household. Please take care of it."

Ciel was silent as he stared at the ring.

"...your right. This ring has seen the demise of it's master many times. My grandfathers, my father's, and undoubtedly this ring will bear witness to my death as well."

Ciel was trembling ever so slightly and Kira saw that his eyes were filled with a haunted fear. As Sebastian removed his eyepatch Kira felt her own heart clench at the sight of her fear filled brother.

"It has heard the final agony of every family head." Ciel said his hands reaching up to clutch at his navy locks. "When I close my eyes...I can hear their screams."

Kira reached up and gripped his hands, gently prying them away from his head and lowering them into his lap.

"I thought that maybe having thrown away the ring I wouldn't be haunted anymore but...but that was foolish of me."

Sebastian reached forward and eased Ciel back lying down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Kira stood, planning to retreat to her room.

"Kira."

She turned back to the bed only to see Kira peering out at her.

"Yes?"

"Stay here until I fall asleep."

Kira's eyes softened and she walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him. She reached over and gently combed her fingers through Ciel's hair.

Sebastian stood near the door in silence watching Kira as she sat next to Ciel. Eventually he drifted off and Kira rose to her feet soundlessly before slipping over to Sebastian and following him out of the room.

"Did this happen a lot after you found him?" Kira whispered once the door was closed.

"You mean staying with him until he fell asleep?"

"Yes. And him being hit with fear the way he was, clenching his hair and almost crying."

Sebastian sighed.

"Yes."

Kira nodded.

"I thought that might be the answer."

Kira stood in the hall in silence with Sebastian for a moment before giving a brisk shake of her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you here for no reason."

Sebastian gave a closed eyed smile.

"That's quite alright."

Kira smiled.

"You really do go above and beyond what your contract expects." She murmured before smiling and walking towards her room.

"Goodnight Sebastian."

"Goodnight Kira."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	10. Aristocrats of Evil

Hello wonderful readers!

So here is the next chapter of Legacy. We are now entering the cannon arc, I really hope you all enjoy what is to come! I'm very excited for the upcoming twists in future chapters all along the story and I hope that now that we are entering the cannon story you guys enjoy my take on Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and the wonderful stories presented to us.

 **NOTE** : I forgot to mention this last update and it's a little late for the intended holiday I know, but this Halloween I actually wrote and published a Halloween special that takes place in the Legacy world called **_All Hallows' Eve_** , following Kira, Ciel, Sebastian and the rest of the Phantomhive household on a unforgettable All Hallows' Eve adventure! This story was written to be like a psychological horror so if such things bother you I'd steer clear of this chapter. However, if your interested I'd love to have you guys check it out and give some feedback on how I did for my first horror story:)

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Aristocrats of Evil**

* * *

The morning of the Aristocrats of Evil rolled around and for this meeting Kira wore her black skintight suit. Only the original members of the Aristocrats of Evil would remember her clothes and she was looking forward to seeing their reactions to her highly unorthodox clothes and stiletto boots.

Kira pinned her hair up into a bun, held in place with pins and a pair of black chopsticks that when a secret button was pushed would separate into two pieces and reveal a dagger.

She pulled out some makeup and used dark colours to give her eyes a feline look. Finally it was time to meet Ciel in one of the drawing rooms where a pool table was set up. Members of the Aristocrats of Evil would be escorted into the room by Sebastian.

When Kira walked into the room Ciel's eyes widened.

"You look like a cat turned human with that makeup and your clothes. The way you walk even looks feline."

Kira smirked. There was a good reason for that, not that she would tell him.

"Why thank you. That's exactly the look I'm going for."

Ciel nodded and Kira walked around behind his chair, leaning against the back with her crossed arms braced on the top.

The first to arrive was Madam Red. When the door was opened and Ciel's aunt walked in Kira smirked and tilted her head in greeting.

"Kira? What are you doing in here?"

Kira walked around the chair into the open area, fully revealing her clothes to Madam Red who promptly choked on air.

"Sweet merciful mother of God, what are you WEARING?!" She shrieked.

Kira swallowed a laugh and walked over to where Madam Red stood with her jaw hanging.

"I'm here as a member of the Aristocrats of Evil. I'm the first member to bridge the gap between the last generation of the Aristocrats of Evil that served under my father and this generation that serves under Ciel."

Madam Red managed to get over her shock enough to ask another question.

"You knew the group that worked under my brother in law?"

Kira laughed and returned to her spot leaning against Ciel's chair.

"I was part of that group. I've served the queen as one of the aristocrats of evil since I was fourteen. I work as a assassin. I'm known as Wild Cat."

Madam Red gaped at her.

"Your Wild Cat?!"

Kira blinked.

"You've heard of me?"

"Your a legend! One of my friends from China said that the legendary Wild Cat assassin got her start in England but I never guessed...I heard about the murder of that hitman. A bunch of people said that the only killed who has ever been able to wipe their trail completely clean was the Wild Cat."

Kira held up a hand.

"Wait a second. Back up the truck. You heard about me from a friend from China?!"

Madam Red nodded and all the occupants in the room saw something dawn in Kira's face.

"Oh, no way."

Ciel opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about when the door opened again.

"Milord, Lau has arrived."

All watched as said man strolled in.

"So the great "sleeping tiger" has slunk his way into the Aristocrats of Evil as he?" Kira called from her post at Ciel's chair.

All eyes turned to her and when Lau saw Kira his whole face lit up on a grin.

"Jī lā!" Lau exclaimed.

"The one and only." Kira responded with a grin, coming out from behind the chair and going over to the male to greet him with a hug.

"And here I thought I would have to wait to see you until I tracked you down. I've been trying to find you and Ran-Mau since I arrived in England. You my friend are a hard person to find!"

Lau laughed.

"So it was you that was tracing my steps! I knew someone was trying to find me so I've been erasing all traces of me to the best of my ability."

Kira gave a exaggerated sigh.

"Your quite adept at making life difficult for me aren't you?"

Lau grinned and slung one arm around her shoulders.

"One of my many skills. So what are you doing here in England?"

Kira smirked.

"Well since Ciel here is my brother it's only right that I return to my old job post as a assassin for the Aristocrats of Evil."

Lau stopped and stared at her.

"Your a Phantomhive?! But your closely related to the head of the Ming Dynasty!"

"I'm both. My half sister is the wife to the current head of the Ming Dynasty and my father, Vincent Phantomhive, was the last head of the Phantomhive family." Kira explained.

Lau let out a low whistle.

"Your mother is a busy woman. You have more half siblings than anyone else I know."

Kira snorted.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Wait...you two know each other?!" Madam Red interrupted.

Kira turned to Madam Red.

"Of course. He was one of the first people I met in China, him and Ran-Mau, they are actually the reason I spent a year and a half in China before traveling home for a time and then returning here to England."

Ciel sighed.

"Of course you know him. It only makes sense that you would know one of the biggest troublemakers around and be good friends with him. Should I be worried about a upcoming wedding announcement?"

Kira stared at Ciel for a moment as she absorbed his words.

"WHAT?!"

Lau shook his head.

"No sir. I have absolutely no interest in your sister in such a way. The idea is to be quite frank rather nauseating. No offence meant to you, my dear." He added with a side glance at Kira.

"Believe me, none taken."

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a long suffering sigh.

"Forget I said anything."

Kira rolled her eyes and crossed her arm as she leaned against Lau. Ciel just didn't understand the wonders of purely platonic friendship.

The door to the drawing room opened again Sebastian bowed as Chalus entered the room.

"Chlaus, my lord."

Ciel gave a curt nod and Chlaus scanned the room.

"Kira! Who's your fine gentleman?"

Kira smiled.

"All introductions will be made once everyone has arrived. Unfortunately Undertaker will be unable to come since he is quite busy at the shop."

Chlaus sighed.

"A shame. He's quite a amusing fellow."

Kira nodded in agreement and the door was opened once again.

"My lord. Deidrich, Lord Randall and Azzurro Vanel."

Said men walked into the room and the door was closed behind them plunging the room into silence.

"Kira?!" Deidrich gasped at the sight of the young woman in the skintight black suit who was using Lau as a arm rest.

"Hello Deidrich, you've quite gained weight from the last time we saw each other."

Deidrich sighed and wandered over to a chair which he promptly dropped down into.

"Hey Phantomhive, what's this broad doing in here?!" Azzurro sneered

Ciel's face darkened.

"That broad, as you so rudely put it, is my sister. So I would watch your tongue if I were you."

Azzurro waved his hand in clear dismissal.

"Whatever. Phantomhive, you can't let her in just because she's long lost family or something like that. This group is for professionals, not play acting little girls."

Kira's eyes narrowed and she smoothly stood to her full height before stalking across the floor towards him.

"You know, for someone who works in circles a lot closer to me then my brother you sure don't have a very large sense of self preservation."

Azzurro sneered and threw up his hands to make some gesture. The moment his arms came up Kira acted faster then a snake and before anyone could act Azzurro found his arms pinned to the door behind him with some of Kira's knives that she had thrown with deadly accuracy and buried in his sleeves.

She now stood with a dagger resting point first against Azzurro's neck.

"W-wha..?!"

"Don't underestimate me little boy. You more than anyone should know what I am capable of."

Azzurro glared at her.

"What are you blathering about woman?"

Kira smirked.

"Does the name Lincon Bart mean anything to you?"

Awareness dawned in the criminals eyes as he realized who she was.

"He was rather easy to kill you know, had no awareness of his surroundings whatsoever. And then when I finally came face to face with him he had the gall to insult my family and my gender. I was rather irritated as I'm sure you can guess from he state the body was found in."

Kira's smirk took on a slightly maniacal quality.

"You and your dogs should really learn not to judge a book by it's cover."

Azzurro went pale before flushing bright red in anger.

"Phantomhive, are you going to allow your sister to treat me like this?!"

Ciel sighed from his post in the corner.

"Did you have to make holes in the wood just to make a point Kira? Release him so that we can get on with the game already."

Kira reached up and nimbly plucked the knives free and sheathed them in their holders on her belt before she stalked over to her brothers chair and draped herself across the back.

"Before we start introductions are in order." Ciel said.

"You've already met my sister Kira, she was part of the last generation of Aristocrats of Evil. Kira is a assassin for the crown and she goes by the name Wild Cat. Please do your best not to tick her off to badly. The paperwork and explanation on why you suddenly vanish of the face of the earth would be a headache to take care of."

Kira bared her teeth in a feral smile as two fingers absently played with Ciel's hair and she saw Azzuro, Madam Red and Deidrich all flinch.

"Deidrich and Chlaus are also members who were part of the previous generation of the Aristocrats of Evil that served under my father. They are deserving of the utmost respect."

Lau, Azzurro and Madam Red all dipped their heads to the two men and Kira gave a lazy salute which was returned with a amused laugh by Chlaus.

"Deidrich, Chlaus, Kira, I would like to formally introduce you to Madam Red, Lau and Azzurro Vanel."

Nods were exchanged all around and Ciel stood to his feet, walking over to a set of double cupboard doors and opened it with a flourish revealing glossy wood pool que's.

"Shall we play billiards?" Ciel asked with a smirk.

* * *

Kira decided not to play, but instead to get comfortable at her place behind Ciel's chair and just watch the others.

"Do I get a kiss on the cheek for good luck?" Lau teased as he walked by with his pool que.

"However could I wish you luck when you are playing against Ciel?"

"You shall bestow your kiss of luck upon Ciel instead of me? You wound me deeply!"

Kira rolled her eyes and Lau laughed as he wandered over to the other side of the table. Ciel took a seat and beckoned for Kira to lean down.

"What is he talking about?"

Kira chuckled.

"He was referring to a common tradition back in China that was done with his group. The females would give the male of their choice a kiss for good luck before a game of any type and that is what he was referring to."

"You used to do that? The kiss I mean?"

Kira shook her head.

"No. I played with them, I didn't give kisses for luck. However one time I lost a bet and had to be a 'good luck charm' for one of the men. I chose Lau and gave him a kiss on the cheek as was expected of the good luck charm. It was seriously demoralizing and he never let me forget it. It was on one of the rare billiards games he played too."

Ciel's lips twitched and Kira rolled her eyes. Of course he would be amused by that.

"Shall we start the game?" Madam Red asked.

And so the game started. Kira watched as they played verbal games and listened to the faint sounds of chaos coming from outside the room.

"How terribly noisy." Lord Randall muttered.

"Hmm yes. It appears that we have mice here as well." Kira said coolly, examining her long black nails before dropping them down to rest on the back of the chair.

"How long do you plan to let the vermin roam free? All they do is forage for food and spread plagues." Deidrich commented.

"Let them roam free? Is he not leaving them at large?" Lau asked smoothly.

A tension filled silence fell over the room and Kira exchanged a look with Lau.

"Quite right. He always aims for the nine ball. Will you be passing again Earl Phantomhive?"

"Pass. I don't believe in shooting useless balls."

"Enough of your pompous talk! When will you carry out the extermination of the mice?" Lord Randall snarled.

"Right away. I've already had Chlaus take care of the necessities." Ciel answered.

The man started to relax until Ciel spoke again.

"It will be quite a spot of bother for my cat to find their nest and eradicate them. After all, my cat is not some common house pet who will do work for nothing but a pet and a scratch under the chin. She is the finest available. I hope your prepared to pay a tall sum?"

"You vulture!"

Kira stood up straight, hands stilling in their lazy movement through Ciel's hair.

"Have you the right to insult our coat of arms?!" Ciel growled.

Kira laid a calming hand on his arm before stepping forward out of her place behind the chair and resting a hand on her cocked hip.

"I would hardly think you have the right, you who spent a fortune on bloodhounds who are unable to sniff out and kill even a single mouse."

Lord Randall quivered with barely restrained fury and Lau sighed.

"Ah, to bad, that. A foul. My billiards is difficult."

Azzurro turned to where Ciel sat and raised a brow.

"It is the earls turn. Will you take your shot?"

Kira caught the look Lau shot her and smirked before turning to Ciel. She gave a shallow bow before meeting his eyes.

"If I may take the shot for you milord?"

Ciel raised a brow but handed her his pool que without hesitation. Kira accepted the stick and strolled over to the pool table as she listened to Ciel speak to Lord Randall.

"Well? When will you have my compensation ready?"

"B-by this evening."

"Very well. I will send a carriage for you. And I shall be waiting at high tea for you sir."

Kira swept over the table with her eyes before turning her gaze onto Ciel who was reclining back in his seat.

"Is there a particular ball you wish for me to aim for?"

"The nine ball."

Kira smirked and dipped her head. "Then I will hit the nine ball for you."

"Three balls left and your aiming for the nine ball? Your not even the one playing!"

"Of course I am. Those that serve me are expected to be a extension of my will."

Kira leaned down and prepared the que, readying herself to hit.

"Greed shall be your downfall Ciel!" Lord Randall stated angrily.

Ciel simply chuckled and watched as Kira played her move, watching as her goal was met and the nine ball fell into the cup.

Kira smirked and stood straight, leaning against the stick as she scanned the room.

"Greed hmm?"

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	11. Exterminating the Rat

Hello all!

I am extremely sorry for the painfully long wait on this update! I haven't updated on over two months! I am a horrible update, and for that I apologize. Hopefully this next chapter somewhat makes up to you my grave failure:)

I had a bit of fun with this chapter when I originally wrote it, Kira is such an interesting character to write for. Because she's part demon, and demons are pretty much perfect, it's been a challenge to try and walk the tightrope between creating a half demon character that lines up with what we've seen of the supernatural side like Sebastian, and not creating a Mary Sue because of said demon perfection. Hopefully I've achieved that somewhat, and you guys all enjoy her addition to the story:)

Anyway, random author ramblings aside I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Exterminating the Rat**

* * *

Kira was sitting in the office waiting for Ciel when she heard a sound behind her. She whirled around only to see Azzurro looking uncomfortable and rubbing his neck.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I-uh...I came to apologize for my behaviour."

Kira felt her brows shoot into her hairline. What?!

"I...see."

Azzurro have her a sheepish smile and offered a hand.

"We good?"

Kira eyed him suspiciously. There may have been the front of a sheepish guy but that burn deep in his eyes told her this was all a farce. However she couldn't see a way out of this other then to shake his hand so that's exactly what she did.

The moment he hand touched his his finger twitched and she felt a stinging pain where her skin touched his ring. Instantly she pulled back with a yelp and lifted her hand to her face to look.

A pinprick was on her finger with a single head of blood. As soon as Kira saw it she gasped and looked up to see Azzurro smirk.

"Didn't guess that did you?"

Kira gave a feral snarl and slammed her fist into his face and knocked him flying flying back into the shelves before she bolted out into the hall.

"CI-..."

Then it hit her. Whatever drug he had injected into her attacked with a vengeance and Kira found herself unable to speak or even move. She tried to make her hand move to grab something to steady herself but her body refused to listen. As the world faded to black and she crumpled into someone's arms only one thought was running through her head.

Curse her stupid human blood that makes her weak to things like this!

* * *

Kira came into awareness some time later and wished she could just pass out again. Her whole head felt like a gong and her stomach churned. Humans usually ended up suffering when having such drugs used on them but for a body like hers that was two different species the drugs had wrecked havoc on her system.

She could dimly hear voices but was unable to focus on the voices. Knowing that it might be hours before the full effects of the drug wore off through natural means Kira sped up the process using her demon ability to self heal at a accelerated rate.

Finally the ringing stopped and she no longer felt like someone had used her body as a punching bag, however she was still unable to move her fingers or anything else. She couldn't even lift her lolling head. So while she waited for that aspect of the drugs to wear off Kira didn't open her eyes, but instead trying to figure out what was going on.

"...it is ordered by the queen that all dealers and drugs are controlled."

That was Ciel who said that.

"Oh dear, what a prude. There you have it, the reason I hate the inglesi. Mama this, mama that, nothing but a bunch of mama's boys. Still, at the end of the day we are two of a kind. We'd like to make some money with you if it's possible."

"I have no intention of dealing with a filthy sewer rat."

Kira zoned out as Azzurro did meaningless threats and babble and slowly began to wiggle her fingers.

"...I do hope your dogs no their way around a game of fetch." Ciel said.

There was silence before a kick and a crunch filled the air and Kira grimaced. If she reacted now they would have a chance to drug her again. She just had to hold out for a few more minutes.

"Did you hear that? Negotiations have failed. Kill them."

Time passed and Kira slowly started regaining control of her limbs. When she tested the strength of her bonds she instantly realized that she wouldn't be able to break them unless she used demon level strength.

"It seems your game of fetch was a failure."

Kira's eyes snapped open at Ciel's words and one look at Azzurro told her that what would come next was not a good thing. As she saw Azzurro pull back one leg Kira coiled herself like a spring and launched forward, throwing herself between Ciel and Azzurro.

Azzurro blinked in shock but by the time he processed that the form in front of him was really Kira it was too late and the booted foot slammed into her ribs at the same time that a punch was dealt to her head.

Kira let out a gasp of pain as her ribs crunched under the kick and her neck snapped back with the force of the blow.

Ciel let out a cry of shock and horror as Kira spat up blood and glared at Azzurro.

"How are you awake?! I shot you full of enough drugs that it should have knocked you out for at least a day if not killed you!"

Kira sneered.

"As if pathetic drugs like yours could keep someone like me down."

Azzurro's face turned bright red in fury and he dealt another viscous kick to her side. Kira jerked with the force of the blow but maneuvered her body in such a way that none of the blows would hurt Ciel.

"You stupid li-"

His rant was cut off from a oh so familiar voice coming from the phone.

"Hello?"

Azzurro froze in shock.

"Hello? I am a servant of the Phantomhive family. Might our master and mistress be there?"

Kira felt a slow smile begin to flicker at the corner of her lips.

"Hello? Is something wrong sir?"

Behind her Kira heard Ciel spit and then clear his throat slightly.

"Woof."

Kira almost laughed. What a good idea.

"Meow."

"Understood sir, madam, I will be there straight away. Please hold on just a moment longer."

The line disconnected and Azzurro went crazy getting everyone ready to fight.

Kira and Ciel were all but forgotten in the corner as there was sounds of fighting out in the mansion and Azzurro paced with his gun.

Then everything went silent.

Kira saw Azzurro standing with his gun aimed at the door and smirked when Sebastian entered.

"I have come to retrieve my master and mistress."

Azzurro babbled for a few moments before declaring that he was not going to lower himself to fight a mere butler.

Then he lunged for Ciel and grabbed Ciel by his hair.

"No!" Kira shouted, lunging up and using the only weapon at her disposal thus far which was her teeth.

She clamped her jaw down on his wrist and sank her teeth into his arm, allowing her fangs to produce slightly to hold her on.

Azzurro howled in pain before taking the gun in his other hand and slamming the butt against her head.

Kira released his arm instinctively and collapsed to the ground, her head ringing once again and her vision blurring.

She heard them as though she was underwater. However she didn't need to hear in order to see the guns go off and Sebastian fill with bullets before collapsing to the ground.

Kira knew Sebastian wasn't dead but she her stomach clenched anyway. She saw the vindictive look on Azzurro's face and she read his lips as he told Ciel how he would be sold to a pervert.

Kira wanted to rip this man apart with her bare hands.

Then something happened. Kira couldn't see Ciel but her hearing was clearing up and she heard him say that the floor couldn't be a comfortable place to sleep.

As Sebastian rose, covered in blood and smirking in grotesque amusement, Kira felt her heart lift. She watched as Azzurro tried to shoot Ciel and Sebastian took the bullet.

And as Azzuro Vanel tried to bribe Sebastian into changing loyalties Kira began to laugh.

"It really is a pity. As long as my master holds the mark of the covenant I am his faithful dog. A sacrifice, a wish, and a covenant to bind me to my master. Until I claim his soul."

Ciel smirked.

"To bad for you, the game is over."

Kira watched from her place on the floor and Sebastian's eyes, teeth and nails transformed into demon eyes, fangs and claws. Screams filled the air as Seabstian ripped and ripped and ripped with his claws, laughing at the mans pain.

But just as he was about to strike the killing blow Kira spoke.

"Enough!"

Sebastian and Ciel turned to face her.

"You want me to...not kill him?!"

Kira bared her teeth.

"He insulted our family, double crossed the Aristocrats of Evil, attacked my brother and planned to sell him to a monster worse then you ever could be, and he kicked and punched me as I protected Ciel. I get the final blow."

Sebastian stared at her for a moment before he chuckled. A glance at Ciel who gave a nod before he came over and ripped her leather restraints away with one hand. Sebastian pulled Kira to her feet before stepping away and watching as she grabbed one of the daggers from her belt that foolishly hadn't been taken from her.

Kira stalked across the floor, shaking thick blood from the tips of her hair.

"Ciel do not look under any circumstances." Kira ordered.

Ciel looked at her in surprise.

"I can handle you slitting his throat. That won't bother me."

Kira bared her teeth at Ciel.

"I didn't ask what you could handle, I told you to close your eyes! Now do it!"

Ciel's eyes widened but he unwilling did as he was told and Kira gave a sadistic smile at Azzurro who was staring up at her in terror.

Without wait she slammed her dagger down into Azzurro's stomach. He let out a howl of agony that eventually quieted as he tried not to breath. He stared up at her through streaming eyes as she stared down at him with almost glowing eyes.

"Goodnight." She singsonged before ruthlessly flicking her wrist to slice him open from stomach to throat.

Azzurro let out a inhuman scream that cut off into a sickening gurgle as his eyes rolled back up into the back of his head and he convulsed.

Then he stopped and went still, never to move again. Kira withdrew her blade from his corpse and wiped it on the tiny clean area of his clothes before sheathing it again.

She turned back to face Ciel who still has his eyes closed.

"I'm done." She said shortly.

Ciel opened his eyes and glanced behind her only to have his eyes widened at the sight of the corpse behind her and go deathly pale at the blood that was sluggishly coming out of his throat and Azzurro's visible insides.

Kira moved in front of his line of vision.

"Don't look at that or your going to be sick."

Ciel nodded shakily and Sebastian scooped up Ciel. Kira attempted to walk towards them before stumbling and nearly collapsing.

"Take Ciel home and send Jonathan for me. I'm not going to be able to get out of here by myself like this. He landed one hell of a blow on my head."

Ciel opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak a black clad arm scooped her up and carried her on one side. Kira blinked and stared first at a equally as startled Ciel on Sebastian's other side and then up at Sebastian.

"Or you can do this. Either works."

Sebastian smirked and took off, running home at demon speeds. Once they arrived at the front door of their manor Kira was gently set down on her feet and left to follow Sebastian and Ciel inside.

Much to Kira's frustration she still couldn't walk a straight line so she grabbed onto Sebastian's arm to steady herself as they went inside.

Once they got inside the servants were utter chaos and Kira found herself just leaning wearily against the wall and closed her eyes as she listened.

"Young master, forgive me."

Kira opened her eyes to see Sebastian kneel in front of Ciel.

"As a butler of the Phantomhive family I have commented a unpardonable disgrace and I have not made you dinner."

There was a beat of silence as everyone absorbed that before Kira spoke.

"When I can walk a straight line again I'm going to kill you."

All eyes turned to Kira and two voices shouted her name in tandem as Mey-Rin and Finny lunged towards her.

"Stop!" Kira snarled, effective freezing them both in place.

When Kira saw tears begin to well in Finny's eyes she sighed and raked her fingers through her hair.

"My apologies for snapping. I just didn't want you guys touching me. I have a broken rib, several cracked ones and more bruises then I care to count. I would prefer not to add to that injury list."

With her explanation all the tears building in Finny's eyes vanished. Mey-Rin came forward and did a critical scan of her clothes before clicking her tongue.

"More blood? Your very lucky I know the trick to getting blood out of clothes otherwise all your things would be permanently stained red. Be sure to call me when you change out of that so I can get the marking out."

Kira gave a slight smile.

"Of course. Thank you."

Sebastian walked over to Kira and gently gripped her arm.

"Young master, your sister is in need of medical attention so I would ask that you follow me up and I can take care of you both. I should help Lady Kira so she does not fall so you will have to walk on your own."

Ciel nodded and Kira pulled free.

"I am not a child that can't walk on her own." Kira snapped as she braced herself on a wall and made her way up the stairs. She could already feel her body healing.

"I can take care of my own wounds." Kira said shortly as she made her way to her room.

"Kira..."

Kira turned to see Ciel looking at her with a fretful gaze.

Kira heaved a long sigh.

"Let me change out of these clothes and then I'll join you two." Kira sighed.

Kira changed out of her blood and dirt covered clothes into a soft black Cotten nightgown and then joined Ciel and Sebastian in Ciel's room.

With a scowl firmly set on her face Kira sat down where Sebastion pointed and stared moodily at the top of the demon butlers head as he cleaned her cuts. When he moved onto the cut on her head she satisfied her inner child that seemed to come out every time she was hurt and glared directly into his eyes.

When Sebastian was done he stood to full height, his lips twitching with amusement.

"You know, for a mature assassin who's traveled the world you act rather childish when your injured."

Kira muttered under her breath as she stood.

"Go jump off a cliff. I'm going to bed."

Sebastian laughed and even Ciel was smiling as Kira grumbled herself out if her brothers room and into her bed, ignoring Jonathan who was sitting on one side of her bed.

Man she hated being half human.

* * *

Sebastian was walking past Kira's door when he heard voices coming from inside. Now usually Sebastian wouldn't waste his time listening to human conversations but one of those voices were male and so his curiosity got the better if him, leading him to listen at the door.

"...you are so whipped." Jonathan's voice came through the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've had far worse injuries then the ones you suffered tonight and yet you have not let anyone near you to help you with them, instead choosing to take care of it yourself. Even when I've tried to help you've lashed out violently to keep me away."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly. Calm collected Kira had lashed out violently to keep people away? Quite like what a hurt animal does.

"So what?"

"Your so whipped. I can't believe you tell your brothers puppy dog gaze sway you into allowing Sebastian to take care of your wounds."

"...no one asked your opinion Jon. So shut up and let me sleep."

There was a low laugh.

"Your such a little kid when your hurt."

"Shut up!"

Sebastian walked away, ignoring the sounds of Jonathan and Kira squabbling behind him.

Every little thing he learned about Kira only made him more curious. There was a significantly large part of her life she was hiding from everyone, he would stake money on that.

Now the only question was what?

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	12. Information

Hey everyone!

So it's certainly been a while since my last update, I sincerely apologize about that. With so many stories on the go I'll often get distracted by the specific one I'm working on at that time and end up forgetting to update the others.

There isn't much I can say about these upcoming chapters thought wise, it's actually been a long time since I've worked on this story. I have quite a few chapters in storage that during a binge right November/December last year, and haven't really touched the story since. I'm hoping to pick it up again soon, but in the meantime here is a double update to make up for my appalling update skills:)

I'd like to say thank you to everyone for updating, and extend a hello to guest reviewer Candice who actually is the one that reminded me to update in the first place ahaha. Although I am sorry to say that weekly updates will not be happening at this point, not unless insane inspiration hits me. But I do plan to continue this soon!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Information**

* * *

Kira sat in the back of the carriage next to Ciel as it was driven the over the packed streets of London.

It was rather warm in the back and so Kira snapped open her fan with practiced ease and fanned herself while smoothing her fingers over her Asian dress. More often then not Kira preferred the Asian clothing styles over the Victorian ones.

Her most common garb was a one piece Chinese dress that fell smoothly and often had exotic patters such as dragons or Sakura trees among other things. Today she wore a blue one with a black panther on the front.

"Stop pouting already Ciel. I know you hate to leave the mansion but the world does not end just because you have to leave." Kira said boredly.

Ciel didn't respond but the pout grew. Kira shook her head with a soft laugh as she looked out the window.

Eventually they pulled up to their townhouse and Sebastian came around to help Kira and Ciel out of the carriage before leading them up the steps into the house.

Kira ignored Ciel's whining and Sebastian trying to put a positive spin on the situation and stepped past the main hall into the drawing room before freezing in place.

"Good heavens where do they keep the tea in this house? I haven't seen it anywhere."

Kira's eyes narrowed as she saw the mess that had been made on their townhouse. When no one noticed them Kira snapped her fan shut with a large click which silenced the room as eyes turned to them.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you doing here?!" Ciel exploded.

"I've come to see my lovely nephew and Kira who told me they were coming here!" Madam Red said with a wide smile.

"Why hello Lord Earl. I have heard rumours that something interesting is afoot." Lau said mildly.

Kira stalked across the room and used the part of her fan that wasn't sharp to give a rap to Lau's wrist.

"Be a good boy and put away the things you put out. I refuse to sit in a messy room just because a idiot and Madam Red made a mess of our townhouse." She said with a dark look.

Lau laughed and started putting the things around him away. Kira sighed and did the same with the other stuff until the books had been put away and the other things placed away. Then she took a seat in a chair between Lau and Ciel.

Sebastian began to serve tea and Kira fazed out, idly watching Madam Red as she made dramatic hand gestures.

Then Sebastian gave a squeak and jolted in shock. Kira raised a eyebrow and her eyes fell to a red clad arm that vanished behind Sebastian as Madam Red leered.

"In any case, you are a most handsome fellow no matter how many times I look at you. Why don't you come to my place instead of working at the manor house." Madam Red said as she groped Sebastian's butt.

Kira burst into laughter at the look on Sebastian's face and Ciel coughed pointedly into his fist.

"Madam Red..."

"Ah, sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Sebastian smiled sheepishly as he walked over to Kira to serve her tea. She beckoned for him to lean down and once he did she moved her head so that she could whisper in Sebastian's ear.

"To think a big bad demon would be flustered by a doctors physical."

Sebastian shot her a dark look and Kira smirked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Let's get right down to it. A few days ago a prostitute was killed in whitechapel." Ciel stated.

"Ah that incident that the papers have been making such a fuss over yes? I've heard of it." Madam Red said.

"But there must be something more to it of your here." Lau commented.

"This is no simple murderer. It's psychotic. Better yet, abnormal. That's what concerns "her"."

"What do you mean?" Madam Red asked in confusion.

Sebastian cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"The victim, Mary Ann Nicholas, was ripped to shreds by some sort of specialized cutting instrument."

Lau furrowed his brows.

"But because she is involved with the underworld wouldn't it be a chance that her death is simply a message to another pimp?"

Kira shook her head.

"No. Mary Ann Nicholas was not attached to a pimp. She worked alone." Kira then leaned back in her seat. "In fact, the thing that makes this killing so bizarre is that even though the killing instrument is not a common blade the blade strokes are not methodical. Someone went crazy on the body as if they had some sort of personal vendetta."

Madam Red looked sceptical.

"Why would you say that? You can hardly make that kind of assumption without knowing the reason behind the killings."

Kira smirked.

"Maybe you can't, but I can. I have been working with other assassins and killers, training with some of the best in the world since I was fourteen. I know the difference between a indifferent killing, a killing for the fun of it, and a killing done out of a vendetta. And believe me, the out of control way the prostitutes body was decimated was most defintially out of anger."

Madam Red shifted uncomfortably under Kira's gaze. When Ciel spoke Madam Red relaxed ever so slightly.

"The city police and local prostitutes have dubbed the killer Jack the Ripper."

A ominous silence filled the air until it was broken by Lau's soft huff of amusement.

"I too am curious to see what the Queen's Watchdog and her Wild Cat will sniff out. However..."

"What are you getting at?" Ciel asked.

"Have you the courage to gaze upon the scene of the crime? The darkness and bestial odours will eat away at those with the same karma. You may be trapped in madness should you set foot there. Are you prepared for that Earl Phantomhive?" Lau asked as he strolled across the floor and cupped Ciel's chin in his hand.

"I am here to eliminate the source of "her" distress. Do not waste your time with pointless questions." Ciel said with a steely tone.

"Yes lovely, very lovely those eyes of yours. Very well, since that has been decided let us be off lord Earl!" Lau said cheerfully as he grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him out of the chair as he started for the door.

Instantly Kira rose and snapped her fan open, the sound freezing Lau in place as it would any Chinese man who spent time around a woman of high class and authority.

Kira stepped in front of Lau with narrowed eyes and pointed to his chair with her fan.

"Let go of Ciel and sit down!"

Lau stayed still for a moment before sighing heavily and releasing his grip on Ciel's arm. When he didn't move to sit down Kira took a step forward and further narrowed her eyes.

"Yes Jī lā." He sighed again and sat down in his chair.

Madam Red stared open mouthed at Lau as he sat down without complaint.

"How did you do that?!"

Kira sat down and allowed Lau to explain.

"I have long since learned that those who disobey Kira usually end up regretting it deeply. Even Ran-Mau defers to Kira's authority."

Kira smirked and Madam Red sputtered.

"I've gotten angry with you more times then I can count! How is it that when she gets angry she's actually scary?!"

Lau shrugged.

"You are a noblewoman with a fiery temper. Kira is more skilled with a knife then most surgeons. I've seen her on a job and Kira is one woman I'll never take my chances with."

Madam Red turned to Kira slowly and Kira hissed out through her teeth.

"Stop staring at me like I'm a circus side show freak! Are we going to talk about the murder case or not?!"

Madam Red cleared her throat and nodded.

"Your right. The case is what's important. Now, let us finish our tea and then we can go to the scene of the crime. Where exactly is this crime scene Lau?"

"You mean you don't know Madam?"

When Madam Red shrugged Lau sighed.

"Then I suppose we will have to ask someone around here."

"You were babbling on when you didn't even know yourself?!" Madam Red snapped.

"Quiet down! No one said we were going to the crime scene."

Both Madam Red and Lau turned to stare at Ciel.

"We won't be able to do much since the place is already packed with spectators." Ciel pointed out.

"Not to mention that the Yard wouldn't be pleased with Ciel and I showing up there." Kira added idly from her chair.

"Then what do you plan to do?" Madam Red asked.

"My lord...don't tell me..." Lau trailed off.

"Yes, that's right. I'd like to avoid it myself but that isn't a option. He is the most reliable source of information regarding cases like this."

* * *

That was how Kira found herself walking into the Undertakers shop with her brother, Sebastian, Lau, Madam Red and her butler.

Kira walked beside Ciel and followed him into the shop, glancing around and the colony decor.

Suddenly eery giggles filled the air and the creepy voice of Undertaker came from a coffin in the corner.

"I bid ye welcome, lord Earl. Have you finally decided to try out your custom made coffin?"

The coffin slowly slid open to reveal the Undertaker and a teen girl that looked to be about Kira's age who looked wholly unimpressed with the whole situation.

Shining silver hair, startlingly violet eyes with red bands around the pupil and inhuman beauty just like hers.

"Well, well." She murmured.

It wasn't often you saw a hybrid like this girl. Half reaper and half demon.

"Undertaker, who's your female friend?"

"The female friend is Violet and is very irritated with the crazy morticians games. I'm getting out of this stupid coffin now." The girl, Violet grumbled as she climbed out of the coffin and shot Undertaker a withering look before walking to the back of the room with another sigh.

Kira bit back a laugh at the girls words and heard Sebastian snicker. Ciel gave a impatient sigh to bring Undertaker's attention back to him.

"I have no interest in trying my coffin at this moment. Today I came-"

Undertaker held a finger to her brothers lips, silencing him.

"I understand very well what milord wishes to say. She wasn't a client in the ordinary folk sense of the word. But I cleaned her up all nice and prettylike."

"That would be what we want to hear about." Kira said calmly as she crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the wall.

"Then let's have a chat. Violet and I will make some tea or something. Just take a seat over there somewhere."

* * *

Kira didn't move from her spot leaning against the wall and watched in amusement as Madam Red, Lau, Grell and Ciel took hesitant seat on a couple of the coffins.

Violet and Undertaker eventually emerged from the back, Violet holding a tray of beakers of tea. She started walking around the group offering tea. Kira declined and she then walked over to Ciel who had been studying her silently as she worked.

"What's a girl like you doing here?" He finally asked as the girl offered him tea.

"I work and live here." Violet answered calmly as she placed a beaker in his hand.

"Why do you live here? Are you a prostitute who's finding somewhere safe to hide and work with the killings going on?"

Kira sighed through her nose at her brothers question and the girl Violet glared at Ciel.

"What?! No! I'm not a prostitute! I help around the shop and with cleaning the bodies as well as do the shopping! That's all!" Violet protested.

Ciel gave a curt nod in response to Violet's affronted statement.

"I see."

Kira watched in extreme amusement as Violet stalked to the doorway with the tray in hand.

"Leave it to a male to assume something like that." Kira heard the silver haired girl mutter as she walked past Kira.

Kira couldn't help but laugh. Violet whirled around to face Kira with a startled expression on her face.

"True enough. Although it is a somewhat reasonable question since the last time we came you weren't here." Kira said with a small smile.

Violet blinked.

"I was planting flowers next to some of the graves for Taker. I didn't some back in until later that morning which unfortunately made me miss your visit."

Then Violet smiled slightly.

"Although I certainly didn't miss the after effects of your visit. Taker whistled all day and was unusually cheerful."

Kira raised her brow before smiling. Violet was just turning towards the Undertaker when Kira spoke.

"I'm Kira by the way."

She saw Violet blink before turning back to face Kira.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Kira. The boy who asked you about your, ahem, job here is my little brother Ciel Phantomhive."

Kira smiled warmly at Violet who nodded before walking over to the Undertaker and leaning against his shoulder, Kira watching her quietly with a contemplative gaze.

"Now, you want to hear about Jack the Ripper correct? The yard is starting to get their knickers in a twist about it...but this isn't the first time I've had a client like this."

Kira levered herself up off the wall and walked over to where Sebastian was standing. He glanced down at her and a hint of a smile flickered across his face before he turned back to face the Undertaker

"Not the first time? What do you mean?"

"In the past there has been a lot of cases of murdered whores. But their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate." Undertaker said, holding the biscuit jar out to Ciel who shook his head.

Kira listened in silence as Violet picked up the explanation from there.

"As you know the yard didn't take any notice to the previous murders. That's be used they weren't terribly bloody and outset. But all the prostitutes in whitechapel have something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel echoed.

"What would that be?" Sebastian questioned.

"Well whatever could it be hmm?" Undertaker leered. "Wouldn't you like to know what?"

"So that's how it is, I see. Being a Undertaker is only a facade for normal society. Very well, how much?" Lau sighed, amusement in his eyes.

Undertaker perked right up before zipping up to the man and towering over him.

"How much? I do not desire a single one of the queens coins."

Kira rolled her eyes and Undertaker wheeled and grabbed Ciel by the shoulders.

"Now milord, give it to me! Give to me the choicest of laughs! Then I shall tell you anything!"

Then Undertaker swayed back to where he had been sitting before and dropped down to where he had been sitting before, draping himself partway across the lid of the coffin giggling and drooling.

Kira sighed and exchanged looks of exasperation with Sebastian.

"That creep." Ciel muttered.

"Lord Earl, allow me to handle this." Lau said calmly.

"People have called me the sleeping tiger of New Year's Eve parties in Shang-Hai and I will now demonstrate that in full!" He announced grandly before clearing his throat.

At Lau's declaration Kira plastered her hands over her mouth to suppress the laughter. He wasn't seriously going to try to tell a joke was he?!

"...a fool on the futon."

He seriously tried to tell a joke!

Utter silence greeted his words. That is, until the laughter Kira had been fighting broke free and she doubled over, arms wrapped around her middle as she dissolved into hysterics.

"Seriously Lau?! Didn't you know that the nickname "sleeping tiger" was a teasing name meant to poke fun at your lack of ability to tell a joke? I can't believe you thought it was them lauding your joking ability!" Kira's words petered off into laughter again.

"You'll never do Lau...very well. Madam Red, star of social circles, shall share with you her best tale!"

Kira froze and as she watched Madam Red ready herself. Instantly Kira lunged forward and clapped her hands over Ciel's ear as Madam Red began to tell a lewd and perverted story.

Kira watched in mild amusement as Violet's face flushed and a look of shocked horror came over her face. Undertaker stepped behind the teen and covered her ears with his sleeve covered hands. Slowly Violet's face returned to normal and Kira bit back a laugh at the relief that fell over her features.

It took a hour for Madam Red to finish her story in which time Kira found herself yawning in boredom. There was so many more topics that she could have expounded upon and yet she had to choose sex. How droll. Eventually it ended and Kira lifted her hands from Ciel's ears before stepping back.

What a utterly boring waste of a hour.

"That leaves only you milord. Because I was so pleased to see the little kitty alive again I was a bit generous but no specials for you this time."

Ciel gave a sigh.

"Damn."

Kira heard Sebastian give a hefty sigh before tugging his gloves and stepping forward.

"It seems there's no choice."

"Sebastian?!"

"Ooh Master Butler's having a go is he?" Undertaker giggled.

"Everyone, please step outside if you would."

"What..?"

Sebastian fixed everyone with a dark look.

"And do not, under any circumstances, peek inside."

Kira rolled her eyes and gripped Ciel's shoulder, steering him out to the street. She stood next to Ciel with Lau on his other side next to Madam Red. Grell stood on the other side.

Moments later Violet walked out of the parlour and stood next to Kira.

"So any of you have a idea of what he's going to say to Undertaker? Violet asked.

"Nope."

"No clue."

"I haven't got the foggiest idea."

"Don't know."

Kira smirked at Violet's slightly startled expression.

"...oh."

Kira laughed.

"Sebastian is quite unpredictable."

Kira smiled at the silver haired girl before turning back to face the door.

They stood there for only a few moments before a explosive laugh rocked the shop, knocking the front sign off even. Violet's eyes widened and ignoring the others she reached for the door.

But before she could open it the door was pulled open by a brightly smiling Sebastian who held the door open for everyone.

"Please do come in. He's agreed to speak with us."

Kira strolled back into the shop shooting Sebastian a look of amusement and he winked at her before following her into the shop. Once Undertaker had recovered from his fit of laughter he started talking.

"For a while now I've had clients come in that are lacking."

Kira raised a brow and sat down next to Sebastian on one of the coffins.

"Lacking?"

"Yes, quite lacking. Their insides. Before they can rest in peace I need to stitch them up and clean them up. And...examining them is a little hobby of mine."

Kira swallowed a laugh as everyone turned green and pushed away their beakers of tea.

"So they were lacking a kidney or some such? In that case we would be dealing with a loan shark or the like." Lau said as he discreetly pushed his beaker aside.

"Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things. What the victims are missing is something only a girl would possess. Each was missing her uterus."

Kira narrowed her eyes as Undertaker, Ciel and Sebastian bounced things back and forth about the killers abilities with a knife and such.

This was starting to worry Kira. All missing their uterus? That wasn't exactly normal, even for a psychotic killer. This was definitely fuelled by a grudge.

Kira was pulled from her thoughts when Ciel stood.

"Can you stop the killer "aristocrat of evil" Earl Phantomhive." Undertaker asked in a ominous tone.

"The underworld has it's own rules. They do not kill those on the other side without reason. And they do not invade polite society using their powers in the underworld."

Kira stood to her feet and smoothed her dress before walking over to Ciel and Sebastian.

"By our family coat of arms, I vow to eliminate all those who plague the Queen by any means necessary."

Ciel and Sebastian strode towards the door and as Sebastian opened it Kira looked back towards the mortician with a cool smile as she spoke.

"Excuse our intrusion, Undertaker."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	13. Plans

And here is the second part of that double post I promised:)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Plans**

* * *

"Based on our earlier conversation we can now simplify our list of suspects." Ciel stated.

Kira reclined between Lau and Sebastian with her arms lazily crossed as she glanced across the carriage at Madam Red and Ciel.

While Sebastian and Madam Red argued about how to find the suspects Kira allowed her mind to wander. If only she had the courage to tell Ciel and Sebastian her heritage, it would make investigating for cases like this so much easier.

Suddenly Sebastian threw the door to the carriage open. Lau and Madam Red both letting out shouts of shock. Kira simply sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a drama queen and go collect the names already. Try not to scare the crap out of to many bystanders when you heroically leap out."

Madam Red and Lau both turned to stare at Kira while Sebastian simply smirked.

"Of course."

Then he turned towards where Grell was sitting.

"Mister Grell was it not? Please drive back safely to the townhouse." Sebastian said with a smile before jumping out.

Madam Red let out a shout and lunged for the back window behind Kira, squishing her into Lau who was twisting himself around like a pretzel to look out the window.

"Madam Red...?"

"Yes?" Madam Red said distractedly as she stared out the window.

"GET OFF ME!"

Madam Red jerked back and bolted across the small carriage to her seat as she moved away from a glaring Kira.

Ciel smirked in amusement and soon conversation started about Sebastian. Kira zoned out as she watched out the window.

Then Kira sat up and pulled out a elegant watch pendant from under her dress and looked at the time before her head shot up before she forced a window open to stare at Grell.

"Where the bloody hell are you taking us?! We've been driving for forty five minutes We're over a hour away from the townhouse! You were going in the opposite direction!"

Grell gasped and started to sputter and Kira growled under her breath.

"Stop the carriage!"

The carriage was pulled over to the side if the road and Kira shoved the door open before climbing out.

"Get out of the drivers seat and get in the carriage."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?! Get out of the drivers seat and get in the carriage!"

Grell climbed out and stepped down onto the ground. Madam Red, Lau, Grell and Ciel were watching her in confusion.

"What are you-"

"Lau, help me into the drivers seat will you?"

Ciel's jaw dropped.

"What-your going to drive the carriage?"

"I want to get home. We aren't going to get there with this idiot in the drivers seat." Kira growled.

Lau climbed out and lifted her up into the drivers seat.

"Why didn't you just have Grell do it?" Madam Red asked.

"I don't trust that idiot to lift me without dropping me. Now all of you get in or I will leave you behind."

The males hurriedly climbed into the carriage and closed the door and a irritated Kira gave the reigns and smart snap, making the horses break into a collected trot as she turned the carriage around and started back towards home.

* * *

When they got to the townhouse Lau lifted a significantly calmer Kira to the ground and offered his arm before escorting her up to the door.

"We've finally made it, thanks to Kira." Lau said cheerfully.

"We had to take the long way round because Grell got lost!" Madam Red squawked.

"Beg pardon! Beg pardon!"

"Oh stop whining. I got us home didn't I?" Kira grumbled, still irritated about Grell getting them lost in the first place.

"Come, come Madam Red. Kira. Let us take a spot of afternoon tea and then take a...break."

As Lau opened the door Sebastian could be clearly seen smiling in the hall wanting for them.

"Welcome home. I have been waiting for you." Sebastian said with a smile.

Kira unhooked her arm from a frozen Lau and stalked into the townhouse.

"If you need me I'll be picking stones from the road out of my hair."

Sebastian raised a brow as he gave her a once over.

"What happened?"

"Grell got us lost and I drove us back. Now if you will excuse me."

Kira stalked up the stairs muttering to herself and then slamming her bedroom door behind her.

She changed into a simple Cotten dress before rejoining the others downstairs. The name that had been narrowed down to was someone that fit all the qualifications by the name of Alister Chamber. He was known as the Viscount of Druitt.

It was decided that they would attain invited to his ball that evening and attend to investigate.

So while Madam Red and Sebastian gave Ciel a crash course on being a lady Kira end Lau worked on their disguises and roles. Madam Red took over the list once her part of the training was done leaving Kira to head upstairs to change for the party.

As she walked down the hall she heard Ciel let out a shout.

"Coming...my guts are coming out I say!"

"Now, no woman's guts have ever come out from a corset."

Kira opened the door and looked in only for her eyes to widen. One look at the figure the corset was giving Ciel and she was running across the room to pull the strings away from Sebatian.

"What are you doing?! He has a thin enough waist as it is that you don't need to tighten it very much to give him a hint of a hourglass figure. This looks ridiculous!"

Kira's fingers quickly loosened the strings and Ciel gave a sigh of relief as she tied them properly.

"There. Now, since I am playing as Lau's sister to keep all suspicion off me I need to go get ready. I'll be out soon."

* * *

Kira styled her hair and did makeup before putting on the corset so that she didn't have to fight with it while wearing the torture device. Once she was finished getting her hair and makeup one and she had pulled on a corset she heard a knock on the door.

"Will you need assistance tying your corset lady Kira?" Sebastian's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes. Will come come and tie it for me?"

The door opened and Sebastian walked in, followed by Ciel who was dressed and looking really quite feminine.

"Shall I tighten it now?"

Kira nodded.

"Just barely though. I don't care much for not breathing, whether it's fashionable or not. Besides, I'm supposed to blend in, not stand out."

Sebastian smiled and bowed and Kira turned her back to him so he could access the laces.

She felt him give a small tug and then all of a sudden all her breath whooshed out of her lungs at once as he gave a powerful yank.

"Bloody hell Sebastian! Loosen this damn thing so I can breath!"

Sebastian chuckled and loosened it slightly.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The corset was loosened enough that she could somewhat breath and tied off, then Kira turned to Sebastian with a deadly glare.

"I am not above getting Ciel to order you to let me put you in a corset and tighten it as much as I can. You're a demon, but I'm sure wearing a corset would be far from comfortable anyways."

Sebastian gave her a closed eyed smirk before stepping back and bowing.

"Will you need assistance stepping into the dress?"

Kira glared balefully at the purple gown hanging on the wardrobe before nodding.

"I hate this style of clothes. They're impractical and painful to wear."

Ciel muttered in agreement as he tugged on his dress. Sebastian pulled down the dress and helped a muttering Kira into it carefully.

"You know, if people were to know I have helped you with things such as dressing your reputation would crash and burn."

"I could care less. I will never marry and have no need for high standing among nobles." Kira said shortly as Sebastian did up the back of the dress.

Once he was done Kira walked over to her dressing table, her heels clicking sharply on the wood floor as she grabbed a fan that matched her dress and put on a glittering black choker necklace that cascaded down from her neck to her chest that was accentuated by the revealing neckline of the dress.

She glared down at the cleavage the dress gave her before putting in earrings and turning to her brother with a sigh.

"Shall we go downstairs to begin our torture? ...little sister."

* * *

When the carriage pulled up out front of the grand manor Kira swallowed hard. The door opened and the males exited the carriage before helping Madam Red, Ciel and Kira out.

This is rather grand isn't it? I wonder if this marks the end of the season." Madam Red mused.

Kira sighed as she snapped open her fan with a practiced flick of her wrist and began to lazily fan herself and she glanced down at the large ring on her ring finger with distaste.

"It would appear that this evening will be most delightful." Lau mused.

"We're done for if we arouse their suspicions. Listen up. We did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down." Ciel said with intensity in his voice.

There was a beat if I silence as everyone looked at Ciel before Madam Red let out a squeal.

"Of cooooouurrssee! Oh my gosh your soooo CUTE!"

"Let go! Why do I have to wear something like this!" Ciel snapped.

"What? You don't like the muslin drenched French dress?" Madam Red booed.

"HOW COULD I LIKE THIS!"

"Now, now, I lady never raises her voice." Sebastian's voice came from behind them.

"Sebastian, your such a bastard." Ciel muttered.

"He's riiiight. You have to follow the script." Madam Red singsonged.

"Outline that again will you?" Lau said in a unusually serious voice.

Madam Red nodded.

"Of course. Lau is my young lover and Kira is his sister. Ciel is playing my niece who has come from the countryside to London with Sebastian as Ciel's tutor and Kira's fiancé. Grell is my butler as usual."

Kira glared at the ground. She had fought the whole fiancé thing but Madam Red had argued that if Kira and Sebastian was introduced as being engaged it wouldn't draw tons of attention if they were to leave the building together.

She had tried to get Ciel to side with her but he was as vindictive as she was and so he had sided with Madam Red simply to make sure that Kira had to suffer as much as he did.

Ciel gritted his teeth.

"So why am I your NIECE again?!"

"Well I've always wanted a cute daughter to dress up in beautiful dresses." Madam Red giggled.

Kira groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off the oncoming headache as they babbled about why Ciel was dressed like a girl.

"Shall we go then, my lady?" Sebastian finally said.

Ceil glared and started walking back towards the door and Sebastian offered his arm to Kira with a smirk. So Kira pasted on a smile and accepted the offered arm before mounting the steps and walking into the ballroom.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	14. The Ball

Hello all!

So here is the next update for you all:) It's another older chapter for you, all the chapters up until I believe chapter twenty or twenty one that I had written months ago. I remember having fun with developing Kira a little when I wrote this.

On a slightly unrelated note I wanted to share a exciting new development for how I'm working out a new way to be able to personally interact with my readers. I have gone and started a new blog, specifically centred around interacting with all of you guys! I'll be using it to post announcements and snippets for upcoming new works as well as news and teasers for existing ones. There will be character bios with easy access tags so you can easily find the work dedicated to a specific OC, and other then my long multi chaps you'll be able to find all my different works organized by tag for easy browsing and access. I also am open to Q&A's for any topic you want, as well as random thoughts you'd like to share for conversations:) I would really love to be able to connect with all you guys who have supported me and my crazy ideas for fanfics with your fav/follows. reviews and patience with my forgetfulness when it comes to updating. I'm hoping to be able to eventually centre the blog completely around my readers and people who follow some of my art series so if any of you guys are interested head on over! My url handle can be found on my profile near the top of my bio so just copy/paste and take out the spaces and you're set!

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **The Ball**

* * *

Upon stepping across the threshold into the full ballroom Kira was hit by a wall of the worst part of human kind. The hate, the cruelty, the cattiness, the manipulative natures.

Kira almost stumbled at the sheer volume of it and the headache she had been dreading hit with a vengeance.

Social events always brought out the worst qualities in people. They hid behind carefully constructed masks all the while hiding cruelty and deviant minds. It was sickening how small the amount of good in humanity there was.

Demons were naturally drawn to the most negative quality a of humankind and so could easily sense them and the closer she got to it the more of the negetive emotion she absorbed. Her demon side reviled in the atmosphere of this room.

Her human side was sickened quite literally by it.

"Now then, we must locate the viscount of Druitt." Ciel stated.

Kira forced the pounding pain in her head to the background and scanned the room.

"Do we know what he looks like?"

"If the Viscount of Druitt is handsome I would be more then willing to do my paaart." Madam Red singsonged as her eyes glittered with glee.

Lau glanced over where several young gentlemen were gathered.

"Kira, why don't you and I head over there and see if we can hear anything about our host." He suggested.

Kira nodded and turned to her brother who was muttering about his misery to give him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

"Look on the bright side. This is a learning experience and once this is over you will never be like one of those idiot males that scorns women who faint because of corsets. You have first hand experience of what it's like to wear one of these torturous devices."

Ciel barely acknowledged her and Kira released his shoulder only to take her "older brothers" arm and weave through the people over to where the young men and some of their females were.

"Such a nice night. I'm glad we've finally made it to one of these English social events." He said cheerfully, catching the attention of several of the young men and one of the women with them.

"You've never been to one of these events before?" One gentleman asked curiously.

Lau laughed and shook his head.

"My sister and only just recently moved from China. We came here with my lover and her niece."

The men and woman looked surprised.

"China? What's that like?"

Lau and Kira were seamlessly pulled into the group and Kira smiled warmly at the other young woman while Lau began to answer the young man's question.

"So how do you like London so far?" The woman asked softly.

"It's quite interesting. I do prefer the more oriental style of housing though." Kira said lightly.

"Lau? Kira? I'd like you to come meet some people." Madam Red suddenly said, coming up behind Lau and Kira.

"Of course. It was good meeting you." Lau said with a nod to the people they had talked to for a moment before leading Kira off as he followed Madam Red.

They were lead over to a chair that was placed in a corner and she took a seat as single gentleman flocked to her. They showered compliments onto her and Madam Red simply laughed as she chatted with them. Kira sighed and lazily fanned herself with her left hand.

"I would like to introduce you to Lau and Kira Qing all the way from China. Lau is...a close friend of mine and Kira is his sister."

One of the gentleman gave her a slimy look.

"As you courting someone here in England?"

Kira snapped the fan shut violently, making the gentleman flinch back both at her clear rebuff of his advances and at the loud noise. As the ring on her left hands ring finger caught the light a couple of the guys winced.

"Actually, I'm engaged to the young man dancing a few feet away with the girl in the pink dress. He's her tutor."

The men looked over and the slime ball appeared to shrink when he saw Sebastian.

"Oh."

Kira snapped open her fan and began to lazily fan herself again.

"Yes...oh."

Conversation ran smoothly with the men lauding praise and attention on Madam Red once it was clear that Madam Red was the only female who was somewhat available.

As the group talked Kira casually scanned the room until she saw a certain blonde who was chasing Sebastian and Ciel across the floor.

"Elizabeth?!"

Lau turned to look at her.

"Pardon?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Kira said as she rushed across the border towards Elizabeth who was closing in on Sebastian and Ciel.

She caught Sebastian's eye and gave a sharp nod before passing them and stopping directly in front of Elizabeth. In the space between Sebastian and Elizabeth she had changed her eye colour and slightly changed her voice, her facial structure and her skin tone.

"Oh, hello!" Elizabeth said, seeming surprised and taken aback by Kira's sudden appearance.

"Hello. I apologize for coming over out of the blue but I simply wanted to compliment you on your dress. It's absolutely adorable."

Elizabeth's face lit up at Kira's words.

"Really?!"

"Oh absolutely. Who's the designer?"

As Elizabeth started on a long story about her dress Kira guided her out of the middle of the floor against the wall and then listened attentively as she babbled to make sure that Elizabeth didn't try to approach Ciel.

Suddenly Elizabeth looked over towards the dancers and gasped.

"Oh look at Maria's dress! It's exquisite! I must go tell her!"

Before Kira could stall her the excitable blonde had bolted across the room.

"Maria!" She called as she ran.

Kira pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger as Elizabeth's emotions faded as she ran away. Being next to Elizabeth who didn't have a cruel bone in her body was refreshing and significantly lessened the headache that had worsened over the course if the evening.

Kira sighed and walked back over to Lau and Madam Red, standing against the wall as she watched Ciel and Sebastian dance over to a blonde man who radiated more perversion and cruelty that anyone else in the room.

"The Viscount I would assume." She said to herself.

"That would be correct sister." Lau said, overhearing her words.

"Quite the creep, isn't he."

Lau snickered.

"That would also be correct."

"Of course."

Kira rolled her eyes only to narrow them as her enhanced sight allowed her to see the viscount caress Ciel's lower waist.

"That foul-"

Her words were abruptly cut off by a hollow boom. All eyes turned to see a elegant man with a decorative upper face mask and a large wardrobe.

Kira raised a brow as Sebastian before walking over to the crowd that was gathering around, Madam Red and Lau behind her. She managed to make her way to the front of the crowd and Lau stepped up behind her, placing his hands on her upper arms.

"Well this should be most interesting."

Kira hummed in agreement.

"Now that the party is at it's height, allow me to present to all you fine lords and ladies and illusion."

Then he turned to Lau.

"Sir, if you please. Would you be as kind as to lend a hand?"

Lau nodded and Kira watched in amusement as Sebastian explained what Lau needed to do before closing himself up in the closet. Kira winced as Lau dived at the top of the closet, plunging the sword into the wardrobe hilt deep before going nuts on the rest of the wardrobe.

Once it was done and the the swords had been withdrawn the wardrobe was unlocked and Sebastian stepped out looking as pristine as when he got in.

Once the crowd started to fritter off Madam Red stepped forward.

"That was amazing Sebastian!"

He smiled and inclined his head towards her.

"Madam."

"Indeed. The closed was like a pin cushion."

"It did hurt a bit. I did not think you would begin with my head." Sebastian admitted, one hand reaching up to touch his head briefly.

"How did you do it?" Lau asked.

"You didn't know and you used all those swords anyway?!" Madam Red almost shrieked.

"I believe I explained as much earlier. There were no tricks involved."

Sebastian then smiled slightly and lifted the cabinet before walking towards a set of doors. Kira fell into step next to him silently.

"How's Ciel?"

"In danger as per usual. We will go rescue him now."

Kira grimaced. If they were auctioning off the body parts of the prostitutes there was probably a large group of buyers which would make her headache turn into a crippling migraine.

"Yeah."

Once they had passed through the doors into a silent hall Sebastian cocked his head for a moment before looking over and Kira and scooping her up in his arms.

"What the hell Sebastian?!"

"We need to get to him quickly. You cannot keep when you run."

Kira crossed her arms and glared in front of her as Sebastian started running. How degrading to have to be carried instead of running for herself. Jonathan could never find out about this or her irritating brother would never leave her alone.

Then Sebastian stopped and gently placed her on the ground before vanishing down the hall. Kira watched as they did all the speeches and formalities while a bird cage holding a unconscious Ciel sat in the centre of the stage. Kira struggled to hold back the part of her that wanted to let loose, red eyes, sharp fangs and all.

Then a hand was placed gently on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sebastian smirking down at her.

"Ready?"

"Can I kill some of them?"

"No, the Yard needs to handle them. Speaking of which I have taken the liberty to contact them."

They watched for a moment while a assistant undid the blindfold and Ciel opened his eyes, the purple pentagram in his right eye shining in the dim lighting.

"Sebastian. I'm here."

Sebastian smirked and flicked his fingers, the flames flickering before going out all together and plunging the underground room into darkness.

"What's going on?!" Someone called.

Kira grinned and soundlessly jumped down next to Sebastian and started spinning, slamming fists into throats and hitting pressure points with extreme force as she dropped person after person. It took mere seconds for Sebastian and Kira to incapacitate everyone.

The viscount took a breath to scream and Kira gave a twisted smile as she wrapped her hands around his throat to silence him and then brought her knee up with force, smirking when the disgusting Earl shrieked before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the stage.

"Good luck ever having kids now." She smirked before turning back to Ciel and Sebastian who were staring at her.

"I didn't like how he manhandled you." She said in explanation for her actions.

Ciel simply blinked.

"Uh..."

Sebastian sighed as she unlocked the cage.

"Really sir, you possess no real talent save getting captured. You really are quite careless, is it because you believe I will always come when called?"

"So long as I carry your covenant you will come for me whether I call for you or not."

Sebastian smirked.

"Of course. I shall accompany you until the very end. Though this body may perish, I will never leave your side. I shall escort you to the furthest reaches of hell. I do not speak falsely as humans do."

Ciel's face tightened.

"That's just as well. Don't you ever lie to me!"

Sebastian bowed slightly with his hand clasped over his heart.

"Yes my lord."

Kira gave a sigh that caught the attention of both males.

"While this moment is quite touching and heartfelt unless you want the yard to walk in and see the Earl Phantomhive dressing like a delicate flower of a girl I would suggest we go."

Ciel turned pink and gave a rough clearing of his throat.

"Anyway, with this the case of Jack the Ripper is officially closed."

Suddenly there was thumps and the sound of voices approaching.

"Ah, the yard has arrived. Let us go." Sebastian said, scooping Ciel up in one arm and tossing Kira onto his back before jumping out the window.

Kira barely had a chance to wrap her arms around Sebastian's neck to hold herself in place as he jumped and the sharp movement forced her corset at a painful angle, cutting off nearly all her air.

He landed with a jerk and Kira gasped for breath as he leapt up again, jumping to another house top out of view of the mansion. Kira could simply hold on and wince every time the corset dug deep into her stomach as Sebastian lithely ran and leaped all the way across the townhouse and manor roofs until reaching their own townhouse.

The moment Sebastian touched down on the floor of a office next to a window on the second floor Kira slid off his back and clutched her middle with a grunt of pain as the now broken corset only dug further into her middle.

"Remind me to kill you later after I finish pulling pieces of this blasted corset out of my insides will you Sebastian?" She wheezed as she pulled the broken pieces of the corset away from her body.

Sebastian chuckled and started undoing her dress for her. The dress was undone a few seconds later and as it began to slide off her shoulders it was revealed that the corset was broken at the top as well and was revealing a good deal more cleavage then Kira would prefer.

Before Kira could pull the dress up a weight settled around her shoulders and hands closed a large black coat over her front, hiding her dress and ruined corset from view. She looked up to see Sebastian step away, sans a jacket.

Kira nodded and quickly hurried to her room to change into her night clothes. She was more then happy to wish the Victorian style clothes goodbye.

* * *

Half a hour later Kira had gotten almost completely ready for bed. All she had to take care of was her hair which would unfortunately take some time with all the pins and clips inside the bun. It had taken time to do her hair in way that would be considered appropriate for such a formal event.

Heaving another sigh Kira was about to start when there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Sebastian stepped inside the room before closing it behind of him.

"Oh Sebastian, what did you need?"

"I simply came to get the coat my lady."

Then he looked closer at her hair.

"Would you care for some assistance taking out the pins in your bun?"

Kira paused before nodding.

"Yes please."

He walked over and gestured for her to sit on the stool in front of the small table that held her hair things and makeup. Once she was seated slender fingers began to work through her hair and pull loose her clips.

He worked in silence and the feeling of his fingers working through her hair was much like being pet and Kira's head subconsciously began drifting back towards him as her eyes slid closed. Without even realizing it a soft purring sound began to come from deep in her throat.

"My lady, are you...purring?"

Kira jerked into awareness and realized in mortification that she had been indeed purring. She gave a half gasp and her head yanked free of his fingers.

"What-?!"

Sebastian chuckled softly.

"Why my lady, I do believe that I was right. You were purring."

Kira gritted her teeth.

"Not a word of that to anyone Sebastian. Understand?"

He chuckled softly and continued pulling out pins.

"Of course. Although I must admit that I'm quite surprised you react in such away to something as simple as me pulling pins from your hair."

Kira glowered at the smiling demon from her spot facing the mirror.

"Shut it."

Sebastian winked at the mirror with a amused grin on his face before they fell into silence again and he pulled out the last of the pins. Kira was about to pull away when he grabbed the brush and began to run it through her hair as he spoke.

"Tell me, how is it that earlier today while Madam Red was attempting to entertain the Undertaker with her story you were unaffected? Her story was quite lewd."

Kira rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? That was child's play. I was hearing worse stories three years ago when I first returned with my mother to her house. Madam Red's story was nothing."

Sebastian was quiet as he continued brushing her hair our.

"Interesting. You continue to surprise me."

Kira laughed at his words and he gave her shoulder a light squeeze before he placed the brush on the table in front of her.

"Goodnight Lady Kira."

"Goodnight Sebastian."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
